Torn Apart (M rated chapters
by woodster93
Summary: I decided to keep the story going under T rating and adding a link to the M rated ones so reader will have a choice. If new to story then see it under T rating first if that makes sense
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 6

Olivia woke up the next morning to the smell of something she had never smelt before in her apartment, breakfast being cooked. She jumped up and put on a pair of shorts and top and walked out the bedroom. She looked at Elliot stood by the stove grilling bacon, and scrambling eggs, wearing only a pair of shorts. Christ was he trying to drive her insane, she couldn't believe how good his body was, and it was killing her not touching him.

"Morning" she said walking up behind him "Where the hell did you get all this from?"

"I woke up early" he lied. The truth was he had been unable to sleep thinking about Olivia lying not far from him; he had slept on and off for a few hours before getting up and going for a run. "I went for a run and picked this up on the way back" He piled it all on two plates and put on down in front of Olivia before getting fresh orange out the fridge.

"Enjoy" he said sitting down next to her. They both ate in silence Olivia trying not to think about Elliot's leg touching hers or the fact his topless body was just inches away from her.

"You okay Liv?" he asked her

"Erm yeah …why?"

"You have been sat with the same piece of bacon on your fork staring into space for a least a minute now"

"Oh right…..no I'm fine" she said popping the bacon into her mouth, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

"Okay" Elliot smirked finishing off his orange juice. "Do you mind if I jump in the shower first"

"No…No you go ahead "she said watching him leave the room. As soon as he left she banged her head down on the breakfast bar "For fucks sake Benson get a grip of yourself" she said.

"Did you say something Liv?" he asked sticking his head round the corner.

"NO! No. I never said anything "she said forcing a smile to him.

"Oh okay I thought I heard you talking" he said disappearing into the bathroom. Olivia sighed and picked up the breakfast dishes dropping them in the sink, turning on the water.

She had just finished washing the dishes when she heard the bathroom door open.

"All yours Liv" he shouted as he came into the living room with a towel round his waist drying his short hair with another towel.

Olivia stared at him unable to move or take her eyes off him; she licked her bottom lip before biting it as she looked him over. Elliot grinned and walked towards her.

"See something you like Benson?"

Olivia nodded "Huh"

"You know I don't mind breaking the rule on taking things slow" he said his voice low and deep. Olivia swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Yeah but I do" she said her voice shaky. "I'm going for a shower. Get some clothes on" she said walking past him and slamming the bathroom door.

Elliot grinned to himself and looked down, damn it he seem to be constantly hard around her, he was like a teenager again, unable to control himself. He knew he would need to take care of it as he would be spending most the day with her looking at the apartment. He heard the shower start and slumped down on the couch, no time like the present he thought reaching under the towel and taking hold of himself. He lay back on the couch and began thinking of Olivia naked in the shower, soaping herself down, he gripped harder his hand running up and down his full hard length moving faster and faster, he picked up a cushion and bit into it so Olivia wouldn't hear him moan. He felt the pressure build until he couldn't hold it anymore and he came. His hot seed spurting out into the towel and over his hand as he screamed Olivia's name the cushion muffling the sound. Once he was finished he quickly got up, cleaned himself and got dressed, throwing the towel in with his other dirty laundry he planned to do later. He needed to get away from her if he had any chance of taking this slow, he couldn't be around her last thing at night and first thing in the morning. He couldn't control himself.

Olivia closed the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stripped off and noticed the damp patch in her shorts, damn him she cursed, how did he manage to have this effect on her. She knew he was finding it hard as well, she had noticed the towel starting to stick out. She climbed under the hot spray and sighed as it washed over her head and body. She washed her hair then picked up the soap and began washing herself, straight away her mind wandered to Elliot, god she wished he were In here with her. She ran her hands over her breast and felt her nipples hard and erect she moaned to herself as she gently massaged them. She let one hand slide down her stomach and reached between her legs between her legs, she was wet and it wasn't just form the water. She leant forward resting her head on the tiles as she began to rub herself, Christ she wished this was Elliot's hand and not her own. She slipped her fingers down and inserted one into herself. She removed it and carried on rubbing her clit as it got more and more sensitive. Her fingers moved faster and harder over the swollen nub, she knew she was close as her legs began to shake and her body began to convulse as power of the orgasm hit her. She clamped her mouth to her arm to stop her screaming out as she rode the wave and came hard and unfortunately alone. She held onto the wall until her legs stopped shaking then climbed out the shower and sat down on the toilet seat. Elliot would need to go. She couldn't have him around all the time until they were both ready to take this relationship to the next level. Physically she knew they were ready but mentally she knew they had a lot to sort out. Monday morning she decided she would go to see Haung she needed to talk to someone about what was happening.

They sat in the car in silence as they drove to the apartment for Elliot to have a look at. Before they left Elliot had told Olivia he was going to stay at Fins for a few days until he sorted the apartment out. Although she knew it was for the best she still found herself upset that he was going. As they pulled up to the apartment Elliot turned to look at her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No of course not"

"Cause it seems like you are, like I've done something wrong"

"You haven't done anything wrong, let's just go and look at the damn apartment" she said climbing out the car and slamming the door and walking round to the apartment entrance.

"Hi you must be Mr Stabler…and is this your beautiful wife?" he asked shaking Elliot's hand.

"No." said Olivia staring at Elliot "I'm just his work partner"

"Oh I'm sorry, well if you come this way I will show you around. It comes furnished with everything but beds, we find people like to bring or buy their own beds." He said as they walked into the hall way. "Apart from the beds it will be ready to move into by Tuesday if you decide to take it"

"That will be great, the sooner the better" said Elliot glaring at Olivia still wondering what the hell he had done wrong.

After looking round the place Elliot told the man he would take it. It was perfect for him and Eli and still enough space for the other kids if they came to stay. The agent said he would get the paper work sorted and meet him there 12pm Tuesday to get everything signed.

They got back in the car. Instead of starting the engine and driving they just sat in silence.

"Liv what the hell did I do wrong?" he asked her unable to take the silent treatment anymore.

Liv sighed "You did nothing wrong, I'm sorry…I'm just finding it hard. I know I said we had to take it slow but…."

"I want you like crazy" said Elliot "all the time, it's all I can think about, which is why I asked Fin if I could stay there" Olivia looked at him. "I can't risk everything for one stupid thing we might do and then regret in the morning. You were right Liv as much as I hate to say it. I need to sort my shit out before we take this any further, and I can't do that living in the same place as you"

"I know" she said "But I'm going to miss you, I like having you around"

"Hey you can always visit and don't forget you promised me a date" he smiled at her starting the engine. "So you coming to Fins to hang out and have a beer or do you want taken home"

"May as well join you at Fins"

"Okay…we need to go via the station though to pick up keys"

"Wow feels a bit strange coming in here" said Elliot as they walked into the squad room "I know it's only been 6 months but it was my life for so long"

"Yeah well we miss you to" she said bumping his shoulder "Although I'm sure the guys will deny that"

The squad room was quiet when they entered fin and Munches desks were empty. They walked up to Cragen's door and knocked.

"Come in" he said. Olivia walked in followed by Elliot. Cragen looked up and smiled getting out his seat and walking round his desk to shake Elliot's hand.

"Sorry to hear about Little Eli" he said.

"Cheers Cap, still getting my head around it myself.

"Fin says to give you these, him and Munch have just gone on a shout" he said handing him a set of keys. "He says to make yourself at home and he will see you sometime tonight" Elliot took the keys and put them in his pocket. "Do you have time to stay for a chat?" Cragen asked him.

"Erm Yeah sure"

"I will wait outside when you talk" said Olivia leaving.

"Take a seat Elliot" he said sitting himself on the edge of the desk.

"How's computer crimes?"

"I hate it, never been so bored in whole damn life" Elliot said laughing.

"Look I know you left here cause of pressure from Kathy and the birth of Eli, not because it was best for you….how would you feel about coming back"

"Cap I would love to but I'm goin for joint custody of Eli and with computer crimes I would be home every night"

"How about if I promised you the days you had Eli you wouldn't be on call during the nights for those days, and I'm sure we could work the shifts so you get some of your days off over that time, and if you're not off you can paperwork there is a crèche downstairs for employers kids so he wouldn't be too far from you."

Elliot sat a bit stunned he hated having to leave and the chance to come back would be great.

"Could I have time to think about it? I have a meeting with my lawyer Monday I will run it by him see if he thinks it will hinder my chances for custody"

"Sure Elliot I will run up a proposal for how we will run the shifts so you can show him…. it would be great to have you back"

"Just one more thing though Cap. If something were to happen between me and Olivia how would stand then"

Cragen shook his head and smiled "You know I have been waiting for years to be asked that question, but honestly I don't know, I have been told you couldn't be partners but nothing about same unit. In fact I have never seen anything in writing officially so I don't know" he laughed.

Elliot stood up "Cheers Cap I will let you know as soon as I can" he said shaking his hand and leaving, feeling even happier than he was before he arrived here. Everything was slowly coming together. If he could just get Eli then his life would be perfect.


	2. Chapter 12

**LET THE SMUT BEGINENJOY LOL**

Chapter 12

Elliot laid her gently on the bed and gazed down at her smiling; Olivia reached out and took hold of his hand pulling him down towards her. He climbed onto the bed and lay on his side looking down into her deep brown eyes. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes before leaning down and tenderly kissing her, his tongue gently probing into her mouth. His hands softly glide over her breasts lightly touching her nipples. He pulls back from her mouth and looks down her body as he moves his hand over her breast circling her nipples; she shivers at his touch goose pimples appear on her breasts. Elliot smiles at the effect he is having on her body just from kissing and touching her.

He takes her breast into his mouth and sucks and kisses it flicking her nipple with his tongue, his hand slides down her side over hip and strokes her thigh his fingers barley touching her. Olivia moves her hand to the back of his head and neck and holds him to her breast.

"Mmmm that feels so good" she murmurs; as Elliot moves his mouth to her other breast, to give it the same attention. He moves his body so he is lying on top of her and begins to place little butterfly kisses down her stomach until he reaches her shaved pussy.

"Fuck me" he whispers as his hand moves over the top of it feeling how smooth it was, never in his 20 years of marriage had Kathy shaved herself completely. He kissed it taking in her scent before he parted her lips with his fingers and licked her between her folds. He heard her gasp and her pussy push up towards him as his tongue licked her clit. His mouth covered her swollen nub as he sucked and licked it, every now and then he would lick the full length of her his tongue pushing into her hot wet opening tasting her sweet juices.

"You taste so good baby" he said as he withdrew his tongue and panted for air, before crashing his mouth against her again his tongue delving straight into her as he licked her hungrily, he used his thumb to rub her clit as he fucked her with his tongue pushing it into her as deep as he could lost in her taste. Olivia's hand rested on his head pushing gently holding him to her as she groaned raising her hips to meet his tongue.

"El… I can't hold on" she whimpered.

"Then don't Liv…..Just let go" he said before pushing his tongue fully into her. He felt her body begin to tense up.

"hmmmm El…oh god" Elliot smiled inside as he heard her moaning his name as he carried on with his assault on her hot wet opening drinking her juices as they flowed.

Olivia knew she was close to release she felt it build with every push and lick of his tongue as he delved inside her, Christ what was he doing down there. She raised up on her elbows and looked down watching Elliot, her partner and best friend fuck her with his tongue. As if sensing she was watching he looked up his blue eyes locking on hers his tongue never leaving her. She flung her head back down on the pillow as the orgasam ripped through her body, she tensed up gripping Elliot between her thighs before she began to tremble and shake as she released, her fluids flowing over Elliot's tongue.

"ooh Baby" she heard him say as he lapped up her juices and her body relaxed and the trembling subsided. She relaxed her grip with her thighs. Elliot licked her full length one final time before kissing his way back up her body. He hovered above her pushing up on his arms sepereating their bodies slightly. He looked down at her smiling.

"You taste fucking amazing "

"So I gathered the amount of time you were down there" she smiled "That was amazing baby" she said reaching up, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down to her crashing her mouth against his tasting herself on his lips. In one quick movement she had flipped him over and was lying on top of him.

"My turn" she said her voice husky and low "I need to taste you"

"liv you don't need to…."

"I know I don't….but believe me El" she said licking her lips before dragging her teeth over her bottom lip "I want to" she said starting to move down his body.

"Wait!" he said pushing himself up the bed and putting pillows behind his head raising him up "I want to watch" he grinned at her with his cocky grin. She smiled back as she slid down his body. She could feel his hard shaft pushing against her but it was only when she got eye level with him she gasped. He definitely had nothing to be shy of when he went in the shower, he was not only longer than any other man she had been with but thicker to. She looked at him in the eyes as she licked his pre cum off the tip of his cock and kissed it gently before taking his swollen end into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She shifted her position raising herself up slightly. She took hold of him with her hand just above his balls and began to stoke up him up and down while her tongue worked on his tip, she felt his cock twitching in her grip. She began to take more and more of him into her mouth until the tip of his cock pushed against the back of her throat as he pushed slightly into her mouth.

Elliot's phone began ringing from the bedside table. Olivia's eyes looked up at him, he shook his head ignoring it as she continued working her mouth on him. The phone stopped then started again straight away. Elliot reached across and grabbed the phone looking at the caller ID.

"Shit…what the hell does she want" he gasps.

"Who is it?" asked Olivia after removing her mouth and licking the tip of his wet hard cock.

"Kathy" he said.

"Answer the bitch it might be important" she told him. Elliot hit the answer button on the phone.

"What!" he snapped pissed off at her interrupting the most amazing blow job of his life.

"No need to snap at me" she bit back "I'm ringing to let you know I will be leaving for my parents first thing in the morning"

Elliot watched Olivia take him fully into her mouth and he let out a groan escape as he watched her.

"What Elliot is that not good enough?"

"Err no….it's fine" he hissed.

As Olivia slide her mouth up and down his full length taking him deeper and deeper each time. He reached down and pushed he hair back so he could watch her suck and lick him, as he talked to his ex-wife on the phone.

"I will look for a new place when I get back"

"Fuck!" he gasped as she gripped his balls and massaged them sending him closer and closer to his release.

"Elliot what the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Kathy down the phone getting impatient with the lack of interest Elliot was showing in the conversation.

"Sorry what?" he asked trying to listen to her but it was no good, he dropped the phone not bothering to hang up.

"Liv" he panted.

"Hmmmm" she answered never stopping as she sucked him harder and faster. "Fuck baby I… I'm goin to cum, you need to stop" he warned her. She released him from her mouth.

"So come baby I want to taste you, I want you in my mouth"

Kathy held the phone to her ear, shocked at what she was listening to, her ex-husband having sex with that bitch, she knew she should have hung up when Elliot dropped the phone but she didn't instead she listened and cried as she finally realised she had lost him for good.

"Shit" he said as she took him back into her mouth her hand gripping him as well as she sucked and stroked him. Elliot felt the pressure building up as the blood and adrenalin pumped through his throbbing cock bringing him closer and closer to his release, he heard Liv moan and that was all it took as he exploded into her mouth, his hot cum shooting out of him and hitting the back of her throat. Instead of pulling back Liv sucked him harder drinking his hot seed as he pumped it into her mouth. Finally he calmed down relaxing again. He watched Olivia as she released him from her mouth licking and kissing the tip of his cock looking up at him and smiling at him as she licked her lips. She slid back up his body and lay on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight.

"Jesus Liv that was amazing" he said still panting and trying to catch his breath. She kissed his chest and smiled to herself "I aim to please" she said dragging a finger down his chest and over his abs grazing along the length of his cock.

""You can say that again" he laughed as he felt his cock twitching and getting hard again from her touch, "But now it's my turn again" he said rolling her on to her back and placing himself between her legs.

As they rolled over Olivia felt something did into her back and reached under her back bringing out the phone, Kathy's name was still on the screen.

"Erm El" she said handing him the phone "I don't think you hung up"

Elliot took the phone from her "Hello" he said.

"I will be out the house as soon as possible" said Kathy hanging up. Elliot looked at Olivia and then put the phone down.

"Ooops " he said smiling down at her.

"Ooops, that's all you have to say after your ex-wife just listened to you getting a blow job" Olivia laughed.

"Not just a blow job, an amazing blow job by an amazing, sexy, hot and incredibly wet ….." he said as his hand reached down between Olivia's legs "…woman that I love so much. She could have hung up so yeah it's an ooops" he laughed back.

"Well when you put it like that" she smiled at him at he ground his hips into her his cock hard against her "Elliot …..I need you inside me….now" she told him so turned on knowing Kathy had heard them on the phone.

"Liv before we go any further do you want me to …. You know.. Use a condom?" he asked her.

"No El I don't want anything between us" she told him "When you come I want to feel it"

"But what if you get preg…"

"Its ok" she interrupted him "I'm on the pill" she could feel the tip of his hard cock pushing at her entrance "El I need you…inside me" she begged him "Now!"

He took hold of himself and guided himself into her pushing himself in slowly and gently, when he was so far in he stopped to allow her to adjust to him. "Liv baby you need to relax for me" he said "You're gripping me so tight I can't get in fully "

"Sorry" she said "God you just feel so big and it's been so long for me" she explained.

"Just relax Liv" he said his voice low and caring "I won't hurt you I promise, if you want me to stop just tell me okay I won't get mad"

She raised her head and kissed him "God I love you so much" she told him, he felt her relax and pushed fully into her she gasped into his mouth before releasing his lips and dropping her head back to the pillow. Elliot began to move his hips gently pulling back slightly before pushing forward and further into her. He could feel her silky walls gripping him each time he pushed into her.

"You feel so good ….. so wet and tight" he grunted as he pushed in again before withdrawing almost completely and pushing straight back into her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her over and over his balls slapping against her ass cheeks. He could feel her juices flowing over his cock as he as he slid in and out of her.

"oh baby that feel s so good…. Don't stop" she panted as she raised up her hips to meet his every thrust.

"Fuck!" he gasped sweat covering his body as he never let up "So close Liv"

"I want to come with you, I want to look in your eyes when you come."

Elliot nodded okay and lent forward kissing her quickly, he watched Liv bite her lip as tried to fight off the orgasm that was building up inside her.

"Don't fight it Baby, I'm so close to " he told her "Look at me" he growled at her.

She looked into his eyes as the orgasm struck, she dug her nails into his back as she gripped him, her inner walls of her pussy gripping him tight as she bucked up towards him he body shaking.

Feeling her inner walls clamp against him was all it took as his hot seed pumped inside her filling her hot pussy with his cum. As the orgasm slowly subsided he fell down against her chest gasping for breath.

"God Benson I love you so much" he told her kissing her neck tasting the salty sweat that dripped off both their bodies.

"I love you to" she said back holding him tight "And El you had no worries about satisfying me "

Elliot lifted his head and looked at her smiling "Yeah"

"Oh Yeah" she grinned back at him

They lay there holding each other Elliot still inside her, neither of them wanting to move.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

"Mmmm yeah" she murmured "What we having"

Elliot reached over and opened the small draw in the bedside table and took out a Chinese menu.

"what do you fancy" he grinned.

"You had everything planned didn't you" she smiled back.

"Oh yeah" he laughed " do you reckon they will deliver it to the bed to save answering the door"

They looked through the menu and Olivia made the call to order.

"They will be 45 minutes" she said.

"45 minutes Huh" said Elliot moving inside her as Olivia began to grip him. "I think I can fill in that time" he whispered.

"Yeah I think we can to" said Olivia as Elliot started to slowly thrust into her his cock hard again.

"Did I mention how much I love you Elliot Stabler?"

"Well if it's half as much as how much I love you then I am one very happy man"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah" he said as he thrust in hard making her gasp, "Now shut up and kiss me" he said crashing his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short delay in getting this chapter out but I have been really busy with work and my volunteer work that I do. Thank you for all the great reviews it send me a warm tingly feeling when I read them. I know some people have told me to just make the story an out right M rating, but I think I will keep it as it is for now, and add the link to the M rated parts.**

Chapter 13

Elliot woke up and lay staring at the ceiling then smiled to himself when he realised where he was and who was lying next to him. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her pulling her back to him her back against his chest. He nuzzled his face into her neck and kissed her gently. She didn't move her breathing remaining gentle and even. He moved his hand over her stomach and lightly ran his fingers up over her breasts slightly brushing over her nipples. She squirmed against him, her ass pushing up against his already hard shaft.

"Hmmm morning baby" she sighed.

"Morning" he replied between the kisses he was now placing over her shoulders. He slid his hand back down over her stomach and between her legs "Jesus Liv, your soaking Baby" he said as he slipped a finger between the lips of her smooth pussy.

"Yeah I think it's from the dream I had"

"Yeah and what was that?" he asked as he slipped his finger up and down the length of her slit her juices covering his finger "god you feel good"

Olivia bit her bottom lip "Erm I dreamt I had sex with this most gorgeous man"

"Sounds a good dream" he said as he stopped sucking her neck to answer as a second finger joined in.

"It was he fucked me nearly all night" Elliot inserted his two fingers into her making her gasp. "It was amazing"

Elliot moved his position and pushed his now solid cock between Olivia's legs. She moved herself opening herself up to him. He removed his fingers from her and guided his hard shaft into her hot wet pussy easily pushing his way in to her. He groaned as she gripped him.

"I'm gonna fuck you again" he growled into her ear as he began to push into her from behind "and when I'm finished and you've cum all over me I'm gonna do it again and again, almost 10 years I have waited for this" he told her.

"God El …." She said as he moved so she was lying flat on her stomach and he was between her legs still pushing into her. He pulled out and knelt up.

"Get on all fours" he panted. Olivia done as she asked. Elliot swallowed hard when she raised up her perfect ass in front of him, he grabbed it both hands massaging it before guiding himself into her pushing all the way into her pussy until his balls pushed against her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she felt him enter her all the way and jerked a bit as she accepted him.

"You okay Liv?" he asked "It didn't hurt did it"

"I'm okay El just need time to adjust, fuck you feel even bigger than last night" she laughed. Her laugh caused her body shake against him.

"Sorry Liv it's what you do to me" he laughed back. She began moving against him letting him know she was ready. He began to slowly push in and out of her pulling almost all the way out before sliding fully back in. He grabbed hold of her hips and moved her up and down he shaft, pushing into her faster and fast his balls slapping against her. Every now and then she would clench her inner muscles around his cock gripping him as he pushed into her.

"Fuck Liv you feel so fucking good" he panted "so hot and tight, Jesus I'm sorry baby I aint gonna last" he grunted as he trusted harder sweat dripping off him.

Olivia gasped as he pounded into her the tip of his cock hitting places no man had ever been before he thrust into her fast and hard never slowing down, she could hear his heavy breathing "Just do it El, fuck me hard , fucking cum inside me"

That's all he needed to hear as he screamed out her name and came in her hard his cum squirting deep inside her as he gripped her arse tight leaving finger marks on her cheeks. Feeling him come sent Liv over the edge her body convulsed and trembled as she came, the both collapsed onto the bed Elliot still inside as he tried to keep his weight off her holding himself up on his elbows the best he could. He kissed the back of her neck tasking the salty taste of the sweat that covered her body. He gently pulled out of her and lay on his back beside her and looked over at her.

"Christ Stabler…. I thought you said you weren't all that experienced in the bedroom despite having kids" she laughed "I think you just broke me"

He looked at her with a cocky grin on his face "well you know we done enough to have the kids but I always had these things I wanted to try, but Kathy would never even think about it"

"Well she missed out cause that was amazing" Elliot moved forwards and kissed her.

"Your pretty amazing yourself" he said rubbing his nose against her. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah but I haven't got anything in"

"How about we get up get dressed and head out for breakfast"

She pouted and sulked "But that would mean getting dressed and leaving the bed"

He laughed at her sulky face "I know, but we can't now base our whole relationship around sex"

"Sure we can"

Elliot grinned and jumped up off the bed "Come on" he said "Shower then breakfast, and then I are taking you away for a few days" he said disappearing into the bathroom.

"What …away… where the hell we going" she asked jumping up; she heard the shower turn on. Elliot stuck his head out the door, smiling at her, "Get ready and you will see just pack a few casual clothes that's all you will need, oh and beach clothes" he said disappearing back into the bathroom and into the shower.

After an hour in the shower they finally dragged themselves out the apartment and down to the car. Olivia ran into the coffee shop and got coffees and muffins to go.

"So you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"I thought we could go and see the twins at my Moms for a few days, get away from the city for a while"

Olivia smiled at him "Sounds great"

"Yeah they thought so when I told them, Kat and Maureen are going to meet us there later tonight"

"It will be good for you to spend some time with them after everything that has happened this week"

Elliot nodded "Yeah, there have been quite a few changes. I know what Kathy done was wrong but I don't want the kids to hate her, she is their mother. I know they are pissed but I really hope they give her a chance"

"You are amazing do you know that" she said taking his hand " That women lied to you all for over a year tore your family apart and yet here you are worried about your kids not wanting to see her"

"Liv what she did was wrong but I can't help thinking if she hadn't done what she had I would still be in a marriage I hated, with a woman I didn't love. But thanks to her and her lies I finally got the courage up to tell you how I felt" he looked over to her " if it wasn't for the fact she lied about Eli…" a tear escaped from his eye.

"El pull over" she said. He pulled into a space at the side of the road and wiped his eyes. Olivia took her seatbelt off and moved over to him taking him in her arms.

"Ssshh Baby"

"I just love him so much and the thought that he isn't mine kills me inside" he sniffed "But I can't lose him I can't just turn my back on him, I have been there for him since he was born I won't let her take him away from me"

"You know El… Kathy lied so much over the last year about everything, there is a chance Eli could be yours, get a DNA test done find out for definite instead of taking Kathy's word for it"

Elliot nodded "Yeah your right, I will get it sorted I need to know, but even if I find out he definitely isn't I'm still fighting for joint custody"

"And I will be by your side all the way…. Now let's get going Its too hot to be sat in a car I want to get in that sea and have a swim"

Elliot leaned in and kissed her "I love you" he said before putting his seatbelt back on and pulling into the traffic. Finally they left the city behind and followed the coast; they had the windows open and the sun beamed down.

"I can't believe how hot it is, it's great to be away from the city I can't remember the last time I got out the city, I was always too busy at work…I guess I never really had a reason to get away, I never had anyone to go with" she said looking out the window.

"Well you do now….. I think we should make a deal, at least once a month we put aside a few days and get away, life's too short to just work all the time, plus you're gonna have 4 kids to entertain" he grinned.

"Sounds good to me"

"Look Liv about my Mom….she isn't …she…."

"El I know" she said dropping her head "I have met her"

Elliot looked over at her puzzled "When?"

"After Kat was arrested…I went to see her to…."

Elliot interrupted her "Maybe god remembered how cute you were as a carrot" he said remembering what Olivia had said in court that day. "You went to my Mom and asked her to help"

Olivia nodded "I'm sorry, I know I went behind your back and I never told you but she asked me not to, and as long as Kat got the help she needed …." She looked at Elliot trying to see if he was angry or not. He just stared at the road ahead. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and got out.

Olivia followed him and stood by his side looking out over the ocean.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

He shook his head "No Liv… how can I be mad at you. You saved my daughter from going to prison. You done what me and Kathy couldn't do" he turned to face her. "You are always saving my family. Me, Kat, Eli even Kathy you have always been there for us" Olivia shrugged not knowing what to say. Elliot pulled her into a hug "You are fucking amazing" he said holding her tight.

"Yeah well you have an amazing family"

"No Liv we have an amazing family, they might not be your kids by blood but you have been there for them for the last 10 years even if they and I never realised it" they stood hugging each other at the side of the road, Olivia trying her best not to cry. "Come on "he said pulling away from her "Let's get up there" they climbed back in the car and drove off.

"At least I don't need to explain about my Mom now" he said "You already know how nutty she can be"

Olivia hit his leg "Stop it El, she is great"

"You know, we have only started talking again recently, she got in touch after Kat's case, I can't help to wonder now if that was something to do with you as well"

"Well I did tell her she had a great son, but he was pig headed and stubborn, and to not give up on him"

"Well thank you because we have talked more in the last 2 months more than we had in last 3 years."

They drove the rest of the way in silence looking over at each other every now and then. Olivia couldn't believe they were finally together, after fighting their feelings for so long they now had nothing in their way, she couldn't remember ever being so happy.

"Here we are" said Elliot pulling up to the house. It was a wooden one story beach house right on the sand.

"Wow Elliot its great" she said climbing out the car and taking a deep breath.

"Yeah Mom bought it after Dad died she needed to get away from the city. She loves it here it helps her relax and she says it's great for her painting" he took hold of her hand and started to walk towards the front door, Olivia pulled back.

"Liv what's wrong?" he asked as she pulled her hand away.

"Maybe we shouldn't hold hands" she said " Your Mom has just been told you and Kathy have split maybe it's a bit soon to be letting everyo….." before she could finish Elliot's lips were on hers as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. She melted into his arms and kiss.

"Liv I have denied my feeling for you for years there is no way I am hiding them any longer. I love you and I don't care who knows, they will just have to accept it" he said leaning his fore head on hers.

"I love you to El….I just don't want your kids or your Mom thinking I took advantage of you when you were upset"

Elliot smiled "Took advantage of me. If I remember rightly you were the one who refused to do anything till I was divorced, you are always looking out for me, and you would never take advantage of me"

He kissed her again this time he felt her kiss him back as her hands stroked his neck.

"Hey get a room" said a voice from behind them. They sprung apart and turned to see Dickie and Lizzy stood watching them both with big grins on their faces.

"Hand it over" said Lizzy to Dickie.

Dickie went in his pocket and handed over a $20 bill. Elliot and Olivia just watched the exchange.

"What's going on?" asked Elliot his arm around Olivia's waste as he stood looking at his two kids.

"Dickie said you would bring Olivia with you, so you could take your relationship a step further. I said you would already be at that stage and judging by the make out session we just witnessed I won" she grinned.

Olivia smiled but felt her cheeks blush. Elliot didn't know what to say.

"Grandma is out the back" said Dickie breaking the silence "she has been fussing around since you called saying you and Livvy were coming up. She is also pissed as hell with Mom, after Maureen called and told us what happed at your Lawyers, how could Mom do that Dad?"

"I don't know Son… we will talk about it later when your sisters get here okay" Dickie nodded and they all walked into the house and through to the kitchen.

"Mom were here" shouted Elliot. His Mom came running into the room and hugged Elliot.

"How are you son?"

"I'm good Mom" he said "I promise" he added seeing the worried look on her face.

"And you must be Olivia" she said pretending to have never met her before. Elliot smiled at the act she was trying to put on.

"Mom I know" he said "Liv told me about what you did for Kat" he laughed.

"Oh right. Well in that case. Nice to see you again Olivia" she said hugging Olivia "I knew you were the one for my son" she whispered into Olivia's ear "I knew as soon as I met you"

"Thank you" said Olivia.

"Right I have put you two in the large guest room….. I take it you are sharing a bed"

Olivia and Elliot both blushed "Mom really" he said looking at Dickie and Lizzy who were trying not to laugh.

His mom just looked at him "I will show Olivia to the room while you get your bags from the car. When you're ready join me out the back for a drink and something to eat"

After being shown to the room Elliot returned with their bags they were finally left alone.

"Your Mom is really something"

"Yeah don't remind me" he laughed.

"I'm going to jump in the shower to freshen up" said Olivia as she began to undress. Elliot stood and watched her as she slowly dropped her clothes to the floor.

"Do you need you back washed?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"You know what I think I do" she grinned back "but what I really need is you….. Inside me it's been too long since this morning" she said disappearing into the bathroom. Elliot quickly stripped and followed her into the shower his cock already hard at just thought of fucking her again he had been like a horny teenager since last night. He climbed in and felt the warm water wash over him. Olivia had her back to him he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist..

"You have one sexy fucking body do you know that" he said running his hands over her skin, playing with her nipples as she squirmed back against him.

"Mmm that feels good Baby"

"You feel great" he murmured into her neck. "And taste good" he said as he sucked and licked her neck, while his hands continued to massage her perfectly formed breasts. She felt his hard stiff cock pressing against her ass cheeks.

"El as much as I love foreplay and having you touch me, but we don't have much time your mom is making us something to eat"

"Yeah …..And" he said in between his kisses he was applying to her neck.

"And we need to get out there"

"So what do you suggest?" he asked turning her around to face him.

She looked at him her eyes filled with lust and love "Just fuck me" she said taking hold of his cock and running her hand up and down his full length"Fuck me hard and fast I need you inside me…just fuck me El" she begged him. Elliot grinned and spun her round.

"Bend over" he told her pushing her forward. He guided his cock to her opening and lined himself up "If it's too much or hurts just stop me" he told her.

"Just do it El" she told him.

"You are fucking unreal Detective Benson" he growled as he pushed straight into her tight opening making her gasp, without giving her time to adjust he began to push in and out of her slowly at first before getting faster.

"El I told you fast and hard" she whimpered pushing back onto him. Elliot grabbed hold of her hips and held her as he pumped in and out fast and hard. He watched as his cock slid out of her and he slammed it back in "Jesus Liv" he grunted as he pounded her hard over and over, her velvet walls holding him tight. he watched her ass cheeks tremble as he slammed into her over and over. Her hands holding her up on the wall as the water from the shower covered them both. He had good sex with Kathy but nothing like this, maybe its because he loved Kathy but wasn't in love with her not like he was with Liv. As he felt her grip him again tight he knew it wasn't going to be long before he came . He could feel it all building "I'm sorry baby I aint goin to last" he apologised as he felt the adrenaline and blood rushing to his cock. "Hmmm baby ….that…..that's it…Christ Benson" he shouted as his hot seed pumped into her. "Fuck El" she screamed as she came hard gripping him her body trembling. He slowly pulled out of her.

"You okay?" he asked her "I didn't hurt you did I " he looked worried as she turned round to face him.

"No El that was amazing just what I needed" she said putting her arms around his neck. "I just hope your Mom or the kids didn't hear us" she said as she began to suck on his lower neck.

"Hmmm hopefully they are all out the back" he sighed as she sucked and licked making her mark on him. "Liv you do realise it's as hot as hell and I won't be wearing a shirt" he smirked. She quickly stopped and looked at his neck.

"Shit!" she said looking at the mark she had left "I'm so sorry I completely forgot and…"

"It's fine" he laughed turning off the shower "I'm sure the kids will love embarrassing the both of us over it" he grinned.

"I don't know what is wrong with me" she said "I'm never like this with anyone. I feel like …..Like a…"

"Horny teenager" he laughed as he thought back to his thoughts earlier.

"Yeah" she laughed.

"I know how you feel Liv, I'm exactly the same. We will just have to try and behave ourselves around the kids and my Mom" he grinned at her. "Now come on let's get some clothes on I could murder a beer" he said climbing out the shower.

"El….. You don't have any regrets do you, about us?" she asked him wrapping a towel around her. He walked over to her and put his hands on her hips.

"Olivia Benson the only thing I have regrets about is waiting so long to tell you how I feel, okay. So stop worrying and let's just enjoy ourselves, whilst we are here. Because when we get back we have DNA testing, court cases not to mention work to sort out" he told her. "You don't have any regrets do you?"

"God no, I have never been happier" she said pulling him into a kiss. A bang on the door interrupted them.

"Dad, Grandma said to put Olivia down and get yourselves outside" shouted Dickie through the door.

"Come on lets go" Elliot smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the delay in the updates I normally get two or more out a week but I have been so busy. This chapter is definitely a mushy feel good one, enjoy and remember to review so I feel all mushy too.**

Chapter 14

Elliot put on a pair of beach shorts whilst Liv put on a short thin yellow summer dress over the top of her bikini

Jesus Liv" he said sighing "Remember the conversation about being like horny teenagers" he said looking her up and down.

"What and you think It's easy for me when you have nothing but shorts on" she grinned at him as she walked out the door.

Elliot took her hand as they walked out the back of the house. His Mom and the twins were all sat down on the beach.

"El this place is lovely" she said as they walked down the steps onto the sand.

"Yeah I never really came up here that much to stay; the kids have always loved it though"

"Hey you two" said his Mom reaching into a cooler box and getting out two beers popping the caps and handing them over.

"Cheers Mom"

"I was going to ask what took you guys so long to change" said Dickie "However looking at your neck Dad I don't need to ask" he laughed.

"Oh my god Dad, really!" exclaimed Lizzy "and you have a go at me when I kiss a boy"

"Yeah well, you're too young to be kissing boys"

"Yeah and I reckon you could be too old to have a hickey" said Dickie grinning.

"Oh really to old" said Elliot handing his beer to Olivia. "You think I'm too old" he said as he walked towards Dickie.

"Yeah Dad to old" laughed Dickie starting to back off.

"You want to hope I'm to old cause your heading for a swim" said Elliot as he started to run towards Dickie. Dickie turned but despite his age was no match for Elliot who caught him quickly and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder and running towards the sea with him shouting for his Dad to stop before Elliot ran into the water and threw Dickie off his shoulder into the water. Dickie went completely under before springing back up; Elliot had turned his back to start walking back to the beach and didn't see Dickie as he jumped on his back pulling him backwards under the water. Dickie quickly escaped the water and ran onto the sand grinning as Elliot emerged from the water.

"Yep definitely to old Dad"

Elliot smiled at his son "yeah I will give you that one" he said ruffling his son's hair as they headed back to the others.

Olivia watched as they returned and sighed as Elliot got closer licking her lips as she watched him walking towards her water dripping of his toned body, if they had been alone she would of jumped him right there and then. She felt a gentle throb between her legs as he walked right up to her.

"You okay baby?" he asked.

"Erm yeah …I'm fine…how was the water?"

"It was good you want to go swimming?"

"Maybe later, it's nice just sitting for now"

Elliot finished his beer and grabbed two more out the cooler before sitting in the lounger next to Liv.

"You know that's the first time I have seen you playing and having fun with your kids, it was nice" she said turning her head to face him.

"Yeah well I'm going to make sure I do it a lot more"

The rest of the afternoon was spent sitting in the sun drinking and chatting. Elliot explained everything that Kathy had done and lied about to his Mom and the twins. The twins told him the definitely didn't want to move back home with her or see her right now they needed time to calm down before they could face her. When Maureen and Kat turned up they got the BBQ going.

Olivia sat and watched Elliot with his kids at the BBQ as the sun started to set and smiled. The whole day had felt so right and so good, she couldn't remember the last time she was so happy, as if sensing her watching him Elliot looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back taking a drink of her beer.

"You know I never seen him this happy with Kathy" said his mom sitting next to Olivia.

"Oh I'm sure they were at one time"

"Mmmmm maybe when they were kids. Elliot had all these plans and dreams when he was younger about leaving and seeing the world, and then Kathy told him she was pregnant 2 weeks before he was due to leave"

"So he gave up on all his dreams to stand by her"

"Yep, him and Kathy had even split up when she told him she was pregnant, they had been apart for 4 weeks when she told him she was 8 weeks pregnant. I always thought there was something strange about that"

"What you think she done it on purpose?"

"All I know is Kathy was going nowhere she hadn't done well at collage, she had a job at a coffee shop in town and Elliot was leaving her"

"Did you tell Elliot what you thought?"

His Mom nodded "Yeah we all did, his father even told him to get a paternity test but he wouldn't hear of it, he said he knew the baby was his and he had to do the right thing"

Olivia looked over at Elliot laughing and joking with his kids.

"But he is happy now; he wouldn't change having his kids for anything"

"No that's true but it doesn't mean he has to be happy about the way they were brought into the world"

"What do you mean?"

"Every time Elliot and Kathy would go through a bad patch she would end up pregnant again keeping him there, she would bat her eyes at him or put the guilt trip on him and get him back into her bed, it happened with all the kids. I couldn't believe it when I found out Kathy was pregnant again with Eli after they split up, I don't think she wants him she just doesn't want anyone else to have him or for him to be happy, he is like her comfort blanket she can't be without him"

"Does Elliot know how you feel?"

"Oh yes why you think we fell out so much. I love my boy but he is stubborn and doesn't like to be proven wrong, also he is a proud man and will standby the promises he made in front of god even if he doesn't agree with them, religion was always a big part of his life as a kid and Kathy's I think she used that against him as well. So when I say I have never seen my Son so happy I mean it. He may of loved Kathy for giving him his beautiful children but I don't think he was ever in love with her. I never once seen him look at her like he looks at you, he has never been so relaxed, you are very good for my son Olivia Benson"

Olivia looked at the older woman "Thank you" she said tears in her eyes.

"Hey everything ok?" asked Elliot walking over.

"Yeah everything is good" said Olivia wiping the tears away. Elliot's mom stood up and bent over kissing Olivia on the forehead.

"No thank you Dear" she said smiling at Elliot before walking towards the kids.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked sitting on the chair facing her.

"Never better" she said. Elliot reached over wiping a tear away "Your mom is great" she smiled.

"She is definitely different" he said leaning forward and kissing her softly his hand brushing through her hair and pulling her towards him as his tongue slid into her mouth tasting beer and potato chips as her tongue brushed against his, and she sighed into his mouth.

They didn't notice everyone watching them from the BBQ.

"They have been like that since they arrived" said Dickie.

"Yeah their acting like teenagers, it's disgusting" said Lizzy.

"I think it's lovely" said Maureen.

"Yeah"said Kat "They both deserve some happiness"

"Yeah I know that but do they really need to make out like that in front of us" said Lizzy "Just wait till my boyfriend comes round and I do that" shouted Lizzy.

"I own a gun, you don't, so don't even think of doing this in front of me" shouted Elliot back at her.

"That's not fair" she shouted back.

"Yeah well that's life" he said sanding up and pulling Olivia to her feet "Come on" he said "Food is ready"

"Yeah if your both even hungry" said Dickie "After you've just eaten each other's faces"

"Do you fancy a walk along the beach?" asked Elliot as they sat side by side on the sand around the small camp fire.

"Yeah that would be great" she said standing up and stretching, before taking hold of his hand. Dickie, Lizzy and Kat had gone to bed a while ago and Maureen was sitting talking with her grandma.

"Were just going for a walk" said Elliot bending over and kissing his Mom and Maureen on the forehead "Don't wait up"

"Night guys" said Olivia as they walked off down to the shore line.

His Mom smiled at Maureen "I'm so happy he is finally smiling "she said to her.

"Me to grandma it's been a long time since I seen him so happy, I really can't get my head round what Mom has done, how could she do this to us?"

"I don't know Dear, I really don't. But one good thing has come out of this your Dad is happy for the first time I a long time"

Elliot wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked along the shoreline the water just covering their feet, the beach was deserted at this time of night.

"I can't believe how warm it is still, it's almost midnight" said Olivia, looking up at the clear sky. "You know I can't remember the last time I seen the stars so clearly, you never get a chance to in the city"

"Yeah will you will form now on, I'm going to make it my mission that we spend more time away from the city at every chance we get"

"Sounds good to me" she said snuggling into his side. "Today has been great El. Seeing you with your kids having fun, I have seen you so relaxed"

"I honestly can't remember the last time I was" he stopped walking and turned to face her wrapping both his arms around her. "I can't remember you ever being this relaxed either" he said lowering his head and kissing her neck gently sucking on the lower part, he heard her groan as he sucked harder knowing he was making his mark on her.

He moved his hands down under her ass cheeks and lifted her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she felt his erection push against her as he continued his assault on her neck. She felt him moving but was too lost in the feel and touch of his mouth on her neck that she didn't pay too much attention. His mouth finally moved from her neck.

"Hmmm baby did I mention how fucking hot you are?" he asked

"You may have mentioned it once or twice" she smiled.

"Yeah I think you need to cool down" he grinned as his kept his grip on her and flung himself to the side plunging them into the water. They both rose back to the surface Olivia coughing and spluttering catching her breath. Elliot stood a few yards from her trying not to laugh.

"Stabler, that wasn't fucking funny" she gasped.

"Oh I don't know" he said with his cocky grin on his face "it was kinda funny"

She stood glaring at him a smile slowly forming on her lips "You're a prick, do you know that"

"I have been told that on few occasions"

Olivia moved so the water was just above her knees, Elliot followed her with his gaze; her sundress was stuck to her showing every curve of her body. Olivia noticed his gaze. She grabbed the bottom of her dress and slowly slid it up her body and over her head revealing her small bikini. She threw the dress onto the beach.

Elliot swallowed hard as he took in the view. The water glistening off her body in the moonlight, the small bikini just covering her breasts, he felt himself getting hard.

"See something you like Stabler"

"Oh yeah" he nodded.

"Want to see some more?"

Elliot just nodded unable to speak as she reached behind her neck and pulled at the string undoing the tie and letting the bikini top fall away to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts. Elliot noticed they were slightly paler than the rest of her body where they hadn't been in the sun; he let out the breath he had been holding, as she flung the top on top of the dress.

"how's that?" she asked running her hands over her breasts her fingers brushing her already hard nipples circling then with her fingers. She heard Elliot groan as he watched her touch herself. She looked at his shorts and seen the huge bulge "Lose your shorts El"

"What?" he said unsure what she had said "I said lose your shorts?"

He pulled his shorts down over his already hard and erect cock and reaching down into the water he lifted them over his feet and threw them on the beach. He went to walk towards Olivia.

"No stay there" she told him stopping him.

"But…." He was stood about 5 yards from Olivia the water near the top of his thighs his erection showing.

She put her finger to her lips to shush him, before moving a hand back to continue playing with her nipple, while her other hand went down to her bikini pants. She pulled the string on one side untying it; she smiled as she heard Elliot groan again his eyes never leaving her body. She changed hands so her other nipple got some attention as well and undone the other string before removing the panties completely leaving her as naked as Elliot. She put both hands back to her breasts massaging them and rubbing her nipples between her fingers and thumbs moaning as she did.

"Jesus liv" said Elliot watching her, wanting to touch her but enjoying the little show she was putting on for him.

"Touch yourself, Baby" she whispered to him "I want to watch"

Elliot looked down as hard shaft and wrapped his hand around it, doing as she asked. He rubbed his palm over his tip to cover it with the pre cum already there to use as lube and began to run his hand up and down his full shaft, his eyes going back to Olivia, who was still massaging herself whilst watching him stroke himself. He couldn't remember ever being so turned on. She let one of her hands slide down her body and between her legs slipping a finger between the folds of her pussy.

"I need to lie down" she said turning away and heading to the beach. Elliot watched as she lay down on the sand and spread her legs and her fingers slipped into her folds again. Keeping his hand on his cock he walked towards her and knelt down between her legs not touching her as she continued to rub herself. She lifted herself up on one elbow so she could watch him.

"Make yourself cum Baby, I want to watch" she told him. He gripped hard and began to Wank himself fast as he watched her fingers rub herself. She pushed two of her fingers into her hot glistening opening and then raised them to her mouth licking of her juices, watching Elliot the full time as his hand moved faster and faster up and down the full length of himself.

"That's it Baby, come for me" sighed Olivia "I want you to come over me" she begged as she began rubbing herself again.

"So close baby" he panted as he felt climax building his ball getting hard "Fuck any …second …now…FUCK!" he screamed as his cum shot of him over Olivia's already wet pussy and stomach.

"Oh Baby" she moaned as she rubbed his cum with her fingers over her clit her fingers moving faster and faster over the small swollen nub, Elliot watched as she writhed around on the sand in front of him, rubbing his come into her as she came. She arched her back and screamed Elliot's name as she orgasmed her body convulsing as she rode the wave of the climax. Elliot couldn't hold back and plunged his cock into her just as her orgasm began to fade and he fucked her hard and fast feeling his second release building again quickly.

"Oh that's It baby….fuck me hard" she begged him wrapping her legs around him pulling him into her "I'm gonna cum again" she gasped as she felt him unload into her, her second orgasm took over and she gripped onto him hard. Slowly their bodies relaxed and Elliot rolled off her sticky from his own cum. He looked over and smiled at her gasping for breath.

"Jesus Liv what the hell was that" he laughed.

"I don't know but we need to do it again sometime "she laughed. Elliot stood up, his legs still a bit shakey.

"Come on we best clean up" he said reaching down for her hand. She took it and he pulled her up walking into the water. Gently they both washed each other smiling and placing gentle kisses on each other.

"You are amazing Benson" he said as they stood holding each other in the moonlight, the water up to their waists.

"You aint to bad yourself Stabler" she smiled. "Come on let's get back I need some sleep" she said kissing him again.

They walked out the water and Elliot picked up the clothes and shrugged rolling them into a ball and putting them under his arm, taking her hand.

"El we can't walk back naked" she laughed.

"Liv after the noise we just made I don't think anyone is around" he laughed back at her dragging her with him. When they got close to the house Elliot stopped and looked at her.

"Wait here I will sneak in first and grab some clothes in case the kids or my Mom is up" he grinned. "I'm back to feeling like a teenager again" he laughed. Olivia sat on the sand to wait for him listening to the waves gently lap against the shore. She looked up at the stars and sighed, she couldn't believe how happy she felt right now, and everything was just perfect. A few minutes later she heard Elliot come up behind her.

"Here" he said handing her a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts; he had on another pair of beach shorts. "I figured we could sleep out here tonight" he said holding up some blankets. He lay one down on the sand and lay down patting the blanket beside him. Olivia lay down after putting the shorts on but leaving the t-shirt off. Elliot pulled the blanket over them as Olivia snuggled into him resting an arm over his chest.

"This is perfect El" she said kissing him on the neck.

"I figured you would want to sleep under the stars after saying you never got to see them much" he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Liv, thank you" he said pulling her tighter to him.

"What for?"

"for always being here for me, for being patient and waiting for me to stop being an idiot….and for the most amazing mind blowing sex ever" he laughed. Olivia jabbed him in the ribs.

"You couldn't just stop at the nice stuff could you, you had to lower it." She laughed. "But you are right the sex is amazing" she yawned "Now go to sleep" she said closing her eyes, as the sound of the waves lulled her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on this story it is really appreciated remember to keep them coming. I,m thinking of just changing this story to an M rated now as it seems more and more chapters are getting smuty lol, good or bad idea, should I just keep the two going side by side, let me know.**

Chapter 15

Kat and Maureen walked out the house with their running gear on and stood and stretched on the back steps.

"So how far do you wanna go?" asked Maureen.

"How about out for 30 minutes and then back"

"Yeah sounds good" she replied as they walked down to the beach. They both stopped as they nearly tripped over Elliot and Olivia asleep under a blanket. Elliot's arms wrapped protectively around Olivia. They looked at each and smiled.

"They look so cute" whispered Kat.

Maureen nodded in agreement "Come on let's leave them alone" said Maureen as they walked around them and down towards the water.

"Why is it your kids think we can't hear them" mumbled Olivia.

"Beats me" he said kissing the back of her neck tasting the salt from the ocean from the night before.

"Last night was amazing El" she said as she felt his fingers sliding down her side and under the waistband of her shorts.

"You're telling me it was amazing" he said as he slid a finger between her folds "God and you feel amazing right now you're so wet Liv" he whispered into her ear. He stoked her up and down his finger covered in her juices" I need to taste you" he said pulling her over so she is on her back.

"El we can't not here someone might see" she said.

"So keep watch" he said smirking at her as he moved down over her body pulling her shorts down.

"El don't ….the kids could catch us"

"We have at least half an hour before the girls return" he said kissing the inside of her thighs making her flinch "just look out for anyone walking their dog" he told her as his head disappeared between her legs. She looked down but all she could see was the top of his head, she gasped as his tongue entered her.

"Jesus El" she said as she spread her legs to allow him all the access he needed. He licked the full length of her pussy and moaned "Fuck Baby you taste so good" he said as he licked her again. He covered her clit with his mouth and began to gently suck and nibble the small nub; he could hear her moaning and smiled to himself. "Don't forget to keep watch Liv" he said pulling his mouth away for a few seconds before his tongue assaulted her again as he pushed it into her hot wet hole as deep as he could tasting more and more of her as her juices ran down his chin and he lapped at them. He felt Liv's hand on his head holding him there as her hips pushed up to his face.

"Christ El that feels so good" she gasped looking round the beach seeing nobody. Elliot removed his tongue and inserted two fingers into her his mouth going back to little nub, as he began to fuck her with his fingers pushing them deep inside. Olivia knew she was close and so did Elliot when she began to clamp her muscles around his fingers. His mouth sucked and licked her clit faster and harder as his fingers pounded in and out of her faster and deeper.

"Oh Jesus….El….I…..Fuck!" she shouted as her body convulsed and she grabbed Elliot's fingers with her inner walls as she came hard, Elliot drank in her juices moaning as he did, he removed his fingers and inserted his tongue into her getting the rest of her juices. Finally she stopped thrusting towards him and her body began to relax. Elliot ran his tongue the full length of her once more before moving up her body pulling the blanket over her before he kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.

"That was amazing baby" she said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love the taste of you Liv" he grinned at her.

He lay on his side looking down at her his hand resting gently on her stomach. She reached down and pulled on her shorts. "What do you want to do today?" he asked her.

"Just lie on the beach all day with you, disappear every now and then to make love, just relax if that's okay with you"

"Hmmm I can't think of anything better" he said leaning down and capturing her lips with his. She moved onto her side and moved her hand down over his solid abs under the blanket and under the waistband of his shorts and taking hold of him. Elliot looked down at her and grinned as he felt her hand begin to stroke him making him hard.

"A bit risky Benson saying as my daughters could return any minute"

"Well you best be quick then" she grinned back as her hand moved faster and she freed him from his shorts. She lifted herself up on elbow so she was looking at him, as her hand pumped him hard.

"Jesus Liv" he panted "Faster Baby and harder" she did as he asked gripping him harder and moved her hand faster wanking him hard. Her eyes caught someone walking their dog along the beach down by the water.

"Morning" they shouted over to them.

"Morning" shouted Olivia back to them grinning at Elliot as he dropped his .

"Are you fucking joking me" he gasped as she never stopped stroking "Christ Liv I hope the girls don't come back as well….I'm so close"

"I know you are babe I can feel it, I wish you were inside me, fucking me hard pumping your juices into me, I have so many plans for you El, now come for me cover me with your cum"

Elliot grunted as he pushed himself into her hand and came hard his hot seed pumping out covering her hand and stomach as he emptied himself, gasping and panting. She released him and moved her hand from under the blanket that covered them and licked his cum off her fingers.

"You are so fucking hot, where the hell has the Olivia Benson been hiding for the last 8 years that what I want to know"

"Oh I have always been there but you were trying to be a good husband and father to notice"

"I noticed you Liv, I just couldn't do anything about it….however if I knew you were so fuckin hot and this good in bed, who knows I may have broken my vows earlier" he smirked.

"No you wouldn't, I wouldn't have let you, I love you El cause of the kind, trustworthy person you are, not someone who cheat on his wife for sex"

"And that is why I love you" he said kissing her running his fingers through her hair. "I think you best get a top on " he said between the kisses "Before the girls get back and find us"

"Too late" said a voice followed by a giggle.

"Seriously, you two are really setting us kids a bad example by making out all the time, just wait until we are bringing boys home"

"Yeah Elliot how can you warn your girls off when your just as bad as any young horny teenager" laughed Olivia grabbing her t-shirt.

"I won't need to warn the girls off I will just have a friendly chat with the boy and mention what I do for a living whilst I take out my revolver and lay it down on the table between us" he grinned up at his girls.

"You know I would laugh if I thought he was joking but I know he isn't" said Kat.

"Well if you two can keep your clothes on long enough I think Grandma is making breakfast" said Maureen as her and Kat headed up to the house. They both stood up and picked up the blankets.

"I need a shower" said Olivia "I'm a bit sticky" she laughed.

"Yeah me too" he said bumping her shoulder.

"Uh Detective Stabler I am having a shower alone, I don't trust you or myself around you when we are naked"

"Aw come on Baby I can wash your back"

"No" she said as they entered the kitchen.

Elliot's Mom was stood cooking breakfast.

"Morning you two….I take it you had a good night" she said winking.

"Erm yeah thanks" said Olivia blushing "I'm just gonna have a quick shower" she said heading to their room.

Elliot looked as his Mom as he took the orange out the fridge and started to drink out the carton.

"Hey" she said slapping his hand "Get a glass"

"Sorry Mom" he said taking a glass out and pouring some juice in.

"She is a great girl Elliot…. I have never seen you so happy" she said "If I ever see that Kathy again I will…."

"It's okay Mom you will never see her again. Once we get custody of Eli sorted I will only need to see her myself when I pick him up"

"Good I never did like her"

"I know Mom I should have listened to you all those years ago….but if I had I wouldn't have the kids, so something good did come out of it"

His Mom nodded "I guess so….why don't you set the table whilst I finish off and give Dickie and Lizzy a shout their still in bed"

They all spent the morning and into the mid-afternoon lying on the beach, swimming or playing volleyball, Elliot was lying asleep when his phone rang. Without looking at his caller ID Olivia answered.

"Stabler Phone" she said.

"It's Kathy can I speak to my Husband" she snapped. Olivia grinned to herself.

"Sure I will get you Ex-Husband for you straight away" she said, wishing secretly she could punch her in the face.

"El" she said tapping him on the should. "Hey Baby wake up"

"Mmmmm you want to make love again" he said again sleepily slowly opening his eyes.

"As tempting as that is" she replied "it isn't why I woke you" she said showing him the phone "it's your EX-WIFE" she said really pronouncing the Ex-wife bit so Kathy heard. Elliot took the phone off her.

"What do you want Kathy?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you and her again" she said bitterly.

"No we needed a break anyway" he grinned at Liv knowing he was being childish but he didn't care. "Why did you call?"

"It's to let you know I didn't go to my parents I stayed and found myself a place to rent, so I will be moved out by the time you get back from you whichever sleazy hotel you took her to"

"Yeah okay" he said not rising to her nasty remarks. He watched Olivia rub some more sun tan oil over her stomach and chest her hands moving slowly the oil glistening off her. She slid her hand down over her stomach and checked no one was around before she slipped her hand into her bikini bottoms and slipped a finger into herself and smiling at Elliot biting her bottom lip. "Jesus" he moaned.

"What was that?" he heard Kathy say.

"Err nothing, what were you saying." He asked looking away from Olivia so he could try and control the hard on he was getting.

"I said I will be moved out for you getting back. I have spoken to my lawyer and I have arranged for a DNA test to be done as requested by your Lawyer, the appointment should be next week"

"Good" he replied "I want to have Eli for a night when we all get back to the city, I trust you won't have a problem with that"

The line went quiet for a few seconds "Kathy, do you have a problem with that?"

"You said when we all get back"

"Yeah the kids are with me, I decided we should take a break away after everything that has happened"

"Can I speak to them?"

Elliot looked down to the water where the kids were playing "Their swimming right now I will tell them you called and if they want to speak to you I will get them to ring you later…..Kathy they are still pretty bitter over what you did"

"And I suppose that Bitch isn't helping turning them against me" she shouted down the phone.

"Back off Kathy" he said his temper starting to rage "You don't talk about her like that"

"Well its cause of that Bitch that this all happened"

"No Kathy it happened because you're a control freak. It happened because you decided to lie for over a year and fuck a kid Maureen's age and get pregnant not knowing who the dad was. So unless it was Liv who fucked you and knocked you up whilst dressed as a 19 yr. old Marine I guess all this is your fault" he shouted as the kids came walking up towards him after hearing his raised voice.

"You're a fucking prick" she yelled at him " You deserve that filthy whore"

Elliot hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He looked at Olivia who had tears in her eyes and he realised she had heard what Kathy had called her.

"Liv" he said going to her as she stood up.

"No just leave me alone" she said running into the house so nobody could see her cry. Elliot went to go after her but Maureen stopped him.

"Let me dad" she said "you go and burn off that anger" she told him "I will check on Livvy"

Elliot nodded and headed down to the shore deciding a run would be best as Maureen headed inside to find Olivia.

Kat picked up Elliot's phone. "What ya doin?" asked Dickie as she dialled the phone and put it on speaker as it began to rang.

"How dare you fucking hang up on me you sonofa bitch" she shouted when she answered.

"Well that's a nice way to talk to your kids" said Kat.

"Oh god Kat I'm so sorry" she said trying to apologise.

"Forget we don't want to hear" said Dickie "We don't know exactly what you said to dad but Livvy heard you" he said

"What the hell is wrong with?" asked Kat "haven't you hurt everyone enough, what has Livvy ever done to you"

"She…She "

"She what Mom. She was always there for every one of us. She has done nothing but be good to us over the years standing by Dad being there for him. She never hurt him, lied to him or try to destroy everything he had" said Lizzy "That was you"

"No Kids….please, I love you guys"

"No Mom, we don't want to hear it, we don't want you to call us again until we are ready to talk to you" said Kat.

"But I'm your Mother"

"Well right now I for one wish you weren't" said Dickie "because right now I don't really like how you treating Dad and us and how you talk about Livvy "

"Please don't say that you kids are everything to me"said Kathy her voice breaking.

"If that was true then you wouldn't have torn this family apart, you brought all this on yourself" said Kat "Just leave us alone until we are ready to forgive you" she said hanging up the phone and looking at her siblings. They all put their arms around each other and hugged.

"She had to be told" said Dickie as they pulled apart. "I'm gonna go and check on Dad" he said walking down towards where Elliot was coming out the water.

"Come on" said Kat "Let's go and see Livvy" she said linking her arm through Lizzy's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Serious smut in this Chapter just to warn you incase you want to give it a miss. All I will say is enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.**

Chapter 17

Elliot finally pulled away from Olivia and rested his forehead against hers.

"I was so scared when you drove off" he told her "I totally lost it ….. I didn't know what to do". Olivia dropped her hands from around his neck and took hold of his hands lifting them up towards them.

"So I can see" she said looking at his bloody knuckles she raised them to her mouth and gently kissed them. "I'm so sorry" she told him.

"Hey you came back, that's all I care about" he told her. "But the next time you get scared or worried talk to me first and trust my kids when they tell you they love you okay. You have always been there for them"

Olivia nodded "I will I promise". Elliot wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Come on" she said "Let's get your hand sorted out it needs cleaned then I have plans for you to make up for upsetting you"

She took his hand and gently led him back into the kitchen. He rested against the table as she got a cloth and soaked it. She stood between his legs and lifted his hand and gently cleaned away the dried blood, Elliot's eyes never left her face.

"El stop staring" she said not looking up.

"I can't help it your so beautiful" he told her "All those years I spent looking across the desk at you wanting to be so close to you, t hold you and kiss you, I can't believe it's finally happened" he said taking the cloth out her hands and throwing it in the sink. His hands moved to the buttons on her shirt and he slowly undone them keeping his eyes fixed on her. He slipped it down over her shoulders letting it drop to the floor. Leaving her in the bikini top from earlier that day. He lifted her chin gently and brushed her lips with his.

"Hmmmm" moaned Olivia at his gentle touch "Don't be gentle El" she said looking him in the eyes with such fire and lust "Just take me hard and fast, I need you to fuck me like you never have before"

Elliot stood mouth open listening to what she was saying "Liv…. I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't baby I trust you and I know if it gets too much you will stop if I ask… I just need you to take me and fuck me hard El, I want …no need you to make me yours, think of all those things you have thought about doing with me and do it" she told him "Make me scream and beg you for more"

Elliot felt his cock hardening even more at what she was saying, his heart was racing he was finding it hard to breath, he looked her in the eyes and smirked and she seen the glint in them "You got it baby" he growled as he pushed her back against the large fridge and crashed his mouth against hers. His hands grabbed hold of bikini and tore it off her. "You want to scream I will make you fucking scream" he said in-between kissing and sucking her neck as his hands massaged her breast squeezing and twisting her nipples "But I will stop as soon as you say to"

"Oh god Baby okay" she moaned as his mouth went to her nipple and she felt his teeth graze over it and he gently bit it. His mouth moved lower as he knelt on the floor and pulled down her shorts and panties in one go and she stepped out of them, Elliot's mouth covered her pussy and his tongue delved between her folds as he licked and sucked her tasting her sweet juices, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access to her and pushed his tongue into her," God baby you taste so fucking good" he said as he licked her his tongue delving into her as she pushed her hips towards his face. Eliot removed his tongue and slowly stood up making her moan in frustration "I want you suck me" he told her as he pushed his shorts down and stepped out of them. She nodded and went to kneel on the floor.

"No not like that" he grinned as he turned and grabbed a blanket and put it down on the floor. He lay down on his back and Olivia knelt down next to and went to bend over him to take him in her mouth. "No Liv I want to lick you and make you come at the same time" he grinned. Olivia grinned back at him and nodded as she straddle his hips with her back to him and moved her way up his body until her pussy was level with his face and mouth "Oh yeah baby" he moaned as she lowered herself to his mouth and she felt his tongue begin licking her again as she dropped her head and took him in her mouth sliding her mouth down his cock sucking back up and swirling her tongue around the tip, she heard him moan into her as she continued to suck him. Elliot pushed his tongue deep into her as she sat on face, whilst Olivia took him deeper as she sucked him hard. She stopped sucking and took him in her hand as she felt her climax beginning to take hold.

"Jesus El I'm gonna cum" she gasped as he continued lick, suck and kiss her, he felt her juices running out of her over his face as he sucked on her clit, he felt her grip on his cock tighten as her orgasm ripped through her body and she convulsed as rode out her climax and Elliot drank her juices. As soon as she finished, she leant forward and continued to suck him as he pushed his cock up into her mouth as she grabbed his balls and massaged him.

"That feels so good baby" he said as he inserted 3 fingers into her wet hole making her gasp "I'm so close, don't stop" he gasped as his fingers fucked her "Oh god so close" he said feeling his cock and balls twitch "Shit baby" he said as he unloaded his hot cum into her mouth pushing up into her as he did as his hot seed hit the back of her throat. He felt her inner pussy walls grab his fingers as her second climax began to take hold. He thrust his fourth finger into her as he finger fucked hard, she sat upright and rode his hand as she came again, her body shuddering as she clamped onto his hand. When Elliot felt her relax he removed his hand.

"Shit El" she panted as she turned around to face. He sat up and smiled.

"You okay?" he asked her sitting up and then standing taking her hand and helping her up.

"Never felt better" she said feeling her legs shake slightly Elliot lifted her onto the table and kissed her.

"You want a drink?" he asked her as sweat dripped from his face and down his body. She nodded and he went to the fridge and got out a cold bottle of water opened it and took a drink before handing it to her. As she took a drink her spread her legs and stepped between them taking hold of his cock which was hard again already and guided himself into her grabbing her hips to pull her forward onto him, as he thrust into her.

"You feel so good" he said as he took the water off her to take another drink as he continued to pump into her "You want some more" he asked offering her the bottle. She shook her head biting her bottom lip as he kept up the rhythm. He tipped the water bottle over her breasts the freezing cold water making her gasp sending a shiver through her muscles clamping round him, her nipples growing even harder from the cold water. Elliot lent down and licked the water from her as she lay back slightly on the table. He lifted one leg then the other over his shoulder giving him better access to her and pounded hard into her his balls slapping against her arse cheeks. Olivia gripped the edge of the table as she lay fully back. Elliot gripped onto her hands and her legs dropped off his shoulders and rested on his forearms spreading them wider. He looked down and watched as his cock slid right into her and back out. Fuck he thought as he watched himself fuck her, he knew he was close to coming again. He pulled out of her and lifted her up turning her round and bending her over the table before pushing back into her, her grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her onto him slamming into her deeper than he ever had "you okay Baby" he asked her as he fucked her hard and fast.

"God yeah" she panted.

He sucked his little finger and spread her arse cheeks and slowly inserted his finger into her tight ass hole she gasped as he did and moaned. "Is that ok baby" he asked as he moved it in and out of her "Do you want me to stop"

"Don't you fucking dare Stabler" she warned him.

He grinned as he continued thrust into her, he removed his little finger and slowly inserted his index finger "God Liv you feel so good" he panted as the sweat ran down his body "so….so….good" he panted, Olivia's body jerking over the table every time he pounded into her. He felt his the blood rushing through his veins to his cock, Olivia felt his cock throbbing in her and knew he was coming, she felt him tense up "I love you baby …so fucking much…..shit Liv!" he screamed as he came inside her hard he withdrew his cock and came over her arse whilst he carried on finger fucking her.

"More El….I want more" she begged him "please"

"I don't want to hurt you baby "he told her

"You won't I promise just take it slow" she told him.

Elliot removed his finger and used his cum to lubricate his shaft; he pulled her arse cheeks apart and slowly pushed the tip of his shaft into her tight bum hole.

"Hmmmm" she groaned grabbing hold of the edge of the table as she lay flat over it.

"Liv?" he said scared to he was hurting her.

"I didn't say Stop El Keep going!" she told him. He pushed in again slowly until he almost all the way and stopped to let her adjust. She started to push back on him giving him permission to move. Slowly he pushed into her all the way before pulling back and going in again taking his time.

"Christ Liv I have never felt anything so tight" he moaned "you feel so good on me".

"You feel so big" she said "so good" she whispered. As he fucked her he reached round and rubbed her clit "ooooohh baby" she moaned as she felt another orgasm building "I'm Coming baby" she said "Come in me baby, I want you to fill me"

Christ thought Elliot as he looked down and watched his cock ram into her arse, he couldn't believe they were doing this he had never done anything at all like this with Kathy, he couldn't believe She was letting him do this, that she wanted it. He started to speed up as he felt his balls twitch, and came inside her lubricating her more as he thrust harder and faster.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she screamed as she came her body convulsing against the table when she stopped moving Elliot pulled out and checked she wasn't bleeding, thankfully she wasn't.

"Baby you okay?" he asked her worried it had been too much for her.

"Just give me a moment Baby" she panted as she lay face down on the table. Elliot nodded and gently stroked her back his finger sliding through the film of sweat that was there. After a while she moved and pushed herself up off the table, she turned round and faced him a big smile on her face, Elliot smiled back at her. "Fuck me Stabler where the hell did that come from" she laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her "it didn't hurt did it?"

"Oh it hurt but it was a good pain that was amazing baby" she said kissing him.

"Are you sore now?"

"Yeah a bit, but I'm sure it will ease off" Elliot nodded.

"How about a bath may relax you a bit" he suggested.

"Yeah sounds good, why don't we take a bottle of wine in with us" she smiled.

"Your amazing do you know that" he said holding her tight.

"Yeah well you're not too bad yourself" she said holding him back. "Now go run the bath I will grab the wine. Elliot kissed the tip of her nose and left the room. Olivia pushed off the table and winced as she walked to the fridge and grabbed out the bottle of wine. She walked carefully to the cupboard and took out two glasses and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Elliot ran the bath and added bubbles he dimmed the lights and checked the water wasn't too hot. He looked up as Olivia walked into the bathroom and noticed she was walking as if in pain.

"Shit Liv I've hurt you" he said going to her.

"El, baby stop worrying I will be fine I promise" she told him handing him the wine "get pouring" she smiled at him. Elliot done as he was told and put the two glasses down on the table by the bath, and rechecked the water.

"Feels good" he told her. He stepped into the water and reached for Olivia's hand helping her in the tub. He sat down first and Olivia slipped between his legs resting back against his chest sighing, as the water covered her aching body.

"That better?" he asked her.

"Hmmm it feels good" she said as Elliot splashed the hot water over her. Elliot reached over and grabbed a glass of wine handing it to Olivia before getting his and taking a long drink, putting it back down, before starting to gently massage her neck and shoulders.

"That feels great" she sighed as he rubbed her neck and shoulders dropping her head forward as Elliot gently kissed her neck.

"Liv what we just done… in the kitchen, I ….. I have never done anything like that before, it….no you were amazing"

"Well then that's a first for me as well" she groaned as he continued to rub her "I have never felt comfortable enough with anyone to let them do that or trust them enough" she told him.

"What never?"

"No El, never. I knew if I asked you to stop you would, because I trust you. Hell I trust you with my life. I would never have done what we just done with anyone but you"

"But I still hurt you Liv"

"El I have never came so much or as hard as I have tonight, and I may be a bit sore now but its already easing off" she smiled turning to face him "Now stop worrying" she said lying back on him as she drank her wine.

"Okay Baby" he said kissing her neck and picking up his wine finishing the glass. He picked up the bottle and refilled his glass and Livs. "This is nice "he said as Olivia ran her hand up his leg under the water.

"Yeah it is" she replied and felt his cock twitch against her back "You got to be kidding me Stabler" she laughed.

"Sorry" he laughed back "I can't control it around you"

"Yeah well you're gonna have to cause the only thing I will be capable of tonight when we get out the bath is sleeping" she told him.

"I'm good with that Liv, I promise" he smiled "Just being with you is good enough for me" he said laying his head back.

Elliot's mom and the kids climbed out the car the house was in darkness.

"They must be in bed" giggled Lizzy.

"Yeah I bet the aint sleeping though" said Kat.

"Yeah well I don't care what their doing as long as they are together" said Maureen.

They walked into the house and into the kitchen looking at the clothes all over the floor. "I guess they couldn't wait" said Kat picking them up and smiling.

"Well I don't want pictures in my head of my dad and his girlfriend" said Dickie "so I'm off to bed" he said waving to the girls and his grandmother. He went into his room and changed before heading down the corridor to the bathroom. Yawning he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted darting out the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Dickie what's wrong?" asked Kat running towards him. Before he could speak she pushed open the bathroom door and burst out laughing. "Guess it's more than pictures in your head now Dickie" she said as she watched Olivia grab a towel and throw it over her and Elliot in the bath. "Seriously guys you could of locked the door" she said to them as Dickie walked back to his room shaking his head.

"We fell asleep "said Elliot "we weren't supposed to still be in here" he explained to his girls who were all now stood in the doorway looking at them. "Now if you wouldn't mind getting the hell out so we can move" he said to them. They closed door and heard them laughing and asking Dickie if he was okay.

"Shit Elliot" said Olivia climbing out the tub and wrapping the towel around herself. "Poor Dickie"

"What do you mean poor Dickie" he laughed.

"El he just seen me completely naked" she said throwing a towel at him.

"Yeah and what a naked body to see" he said still laughing "he certainly won't be looking at you in the same way again"

"El it's not funny you need to talk to him, I can't have him feeling awkward around me"

"Olay Liv I will in the morning I promise" he said "now come on let's get to bed" he said taking her hand and quietly heading to their room.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, please review and let me know if you would like some more like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 18

Olivia lay on her side and watched Elliot sleep smiling to herself as she replayed last night's antics in the kitchen. She couldn't believe she had been so open with him and let him do what he done to her. She had never trusted a man to do anything like that before with her but she completely trusted Elliot she knew if she had asked him to stop he would have done straight away without holding anything against her. She propped herself up on her arm and she ran her fingers over his chest and down over his abs taking his semi hard cock into her hand and began to gently massage him. She watched his eyes flutter and a moan escape from him as he got harder in her hand. She thought of all those nights alone with him on stake outs when she had dreamt of taking hold of him like this, hours of wondering what he was like in bed. Now she knew, she knew she would never be able to let him go, she was head over heels in love with her partner.

"Hmmm morning Baby" he said a smile appearing on his face.

"Morning sunshine" she smiled back at him. He opened his eyes and looked at her blinking the sleep away.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her still worried he had hurt her last night.

"Oh I'm feeling good …. Real good " she said as she began to kiss chest flicking her tongue of his nipple "And you don't feel too bad yourself" she said as she started to speed up her hand motions on him. She looked up at him "you need to speak to Dickie today remember"

"Yeah… I know…..god that feels so good" he said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I hate to say this but we will need …hmmmmmmm…..need to go home to. Tomorrow"

"Yeah I know you need to get the DNA test done"

"God baby" he said lifting her face to his and kissing her "I fucking love you" he gasped. She felt him twitching in her hand "I'm so close"

"I know…I can feel how close you are " she said gripping him tighter.

The was a knock on the door.

"Fuck" he said flinging his head back.

"Yeah!" shouted Olivia.

"Oh good your awake can we come in" shouted Kat through the door.

"NO!" shouted Elliot as Olivia carried on with her hard fast strokes.

"We won't be long" grinned Olivia as she watched Elliot's face as he got closer to his release. "That's it baby" she whispered "Come for me"

"Liv I want to come inside you" he begged her. She smiled and lifted herself up and swung her leg over him straddling his hips.

"Oh you do, do you" she said hovering above his erect shaft lowering her so she was just touching him.

"Please Liv"

"How much do you want it"

"Fuck Liv" he said getting frustrated with her as she teased him "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life. The feel of you when I'm inside you is fucking amazing " he growled "You're so hot, wet and tight" he pushed up towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Okay baby" she smiled and lowered herself fully onto him gasping as she felt him enter her spreading her wide. She began to gently rock on him taking him as deep as she could as he pushed up to meet her "Hmmmm that feels so good baby" she said as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her pulling him to her as he pushed up inside her. He dropped his head to her breast and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked it gently at first before becoming harder as she rocked herself fast on him.

He took his mouth away and looked up at her "I love you Baby" he growled into her neck "So much" he said as he released into her holding her tight, his body jerking against her . As she felt his hot seed spurt into she dug her nails into his back as she felt her release build "Tell me you love me" he said as he pumped into her feeling her release was close.

"I love you El so much" she panted "SHIT! AAAHHH!" she screamed as she came hard "I fuckin love you Stabler" she cried out as her body shook violently and she held him tight.

"Good job you didn't just walk in" laughed Maureen to Kat when they heard the screams from their dad and Olivia's room.

"You're telling me" she laughed "But seriously do they need to be so loud" she laughed "hearing your parents have sex isn't something you like to hear first thing in the morning over breakfast"

"I would rather hear that and know Livvy is with him than silence because she never came back"

"Yeah that's true….. You know I know Kathy is our Mom but I really hate how she is treating Liv and especially dad, she can't get away this, Dad didn't do any cheating she did" said Kat.

"I know, dad may have wanted Olivia and she have wanted him but the never acted on it until him and Mom were over someone needs to put her in her place" said Maureen "There is no way she is going to ruin this for the two of them. Dad hasn't been this happy for years"

They both looked at each other "Time to pay Mommy dearest a visit I think" said Kat smirking.

"Yep I will send a text and find out where she is and we will drive back to the city today and sort her out"

Kat nodded "Okay we will tell Dickie and Lizzy the plan if they want to come then good it's up to them we won't force them"

Maureen nodded and went back to her breakfast. Kathy had done enough damage to their family she needed to be stopped.

Olivia collapsed against Elliot's chest and sighed she heard and felt him laugh against her as he held her tight.

"What you laughing at?" she asked raising her head to look at him.

"I think the kids may have heard you there" he chuckled.

"Fuck you El" she said slapping his chest and smiling. "I can't help what you do to me" she dropped her head as she blushed "I have never had sex before like it is with you…. I don't know what it is" she said kissing his chest.

"I know what you mean Liv…. I mean I know it's only been Kathy but with you it's just amazing, It never felt like this with Kathy and the things we done last night, I have never done anything like that …ever" he told her kissing the top of her head.

"Me either" she said lifting her head again and resting on his chest, she dropped her eyes looking embarrassed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"There are a few things I have wanted to try….. You know in bed. But I was never comfortable enough with anybody I have been with"

"Hey don't be embarrassed baby" he said cupping her face "There are things I have never done before that I want to do…let's do it together" he grinned.

"Yeah"

"Oh hell yeah" he said "I love you Liv and knowing you would trust me enough to try different things in bed… I feel the same as you do. I wouldn't have dared suggest some of things I want to do to you and for you to do to me to Kathy…. In fact I didn't want to do a lot of these things with Kathy" he said wiggling his eyebrows. "Whenever I thought about these things it was always with you"

Olivia laughed at him "Well if we do try some of these things I think we should do it when we don't have the kids in the house. Now come on I'm starving I need some breakfast and a coffee" she said climbing off the bed, she turned and looked at him and saw how hard he was again.

"You got to be kidding me El" she laughed.

"Hey we have just been talking about and thinking about all the things we want to do to each other what do you expect" he laughed back at her.

"Well take a cold shower whilst I sort out breakfast" she said getting dressed and leaving him alone to sort himself out.

She walked into the kitchen to see all the kids just about to leave.

"Hey ….Morning" she said looking at them. Dickies cheeks went slightly red as she looked at him. "Where you guys heading off too?"

"We just have some stuff to do, we will be back later this afternoon, can you let dad know?" said Maureen.

"Yeah sure…..do we need to be worried?" she asked them all.

"NO!" they all said together.

"We promise " said Lizzy.

"Tell Dad and Grandma we will bring supper in with us, maybe Chinese" said Kat smiling.

"Look whatever you're all up to just be careful" she told them.

"We will" said Dickie.

"Yeah and you and Dad behave yourselves, you have the house to yourselves today as Grandma is out all day with her friends " grinned Kat

"At least no one will hear the screams" laughed Maureen as they all left laughing, leaving Olivia with red face.

Olivia poured a coffee and walked onto the back porch leaning on the railing and looked down to the beach, and watched a few people swimming and walking she sighed and smiled to herself, she couldn't remember being so happy. She jumped as Elliot wrapped his arms around her and took her cup off her taking a drink before handing it back to her.

"Where the kids at?" he asked kissing her neck.

"They have all gone out for the day, they wouldn't say where but I think their up to something, and your Mom is out too" she told him as his hands went under the shirt she was wearing and rested on her stomach.

"So your telling me we have the place all to ourselves, all day?" he asked her as he gently sucked her neck making her moan.

"Yeah….. that's what I'm saying" she moaned putting her cup down as Elliot's hands moved up under her shirt and began to massage her breasts her nipples getting hard against his palms.

"You know I'm still hard and fucking turned on from when you left me half an hour ago" he said between the kisses he was giving her on her neck. "I think I need some help to ease it a bit"

"Oh what do have in mind?" she asked him as his hands moved lower and took hold the skimpy shorts she had on under the shirt and he pulled them down letting them drop to the floor.

"How about I just fuck you here and now" he said his voice so low and deep as he pulled down his shorts leaving him naked behind her. She felt his erection pushing against her arse cheeks.

"There are people on the beach El, we can't" she said as his hand went between her legs from behind and two fingers slipped between her pussy lips her juices covering his fingers.

"You can't tell me you don't want this, your fucking soaking" he whispered to her sliding his fingers easily into her. She moaned and spread her legs to give him more access. He removed his fingers and rubbed them across her lips letting her taste her own juices, she took his fingers into her mouth and sucked them. "You taste so good, don't you baby"

"Hmmmm" she murmured.

"I'm gonna fuck you now Benson" he said taking his cock in his hand and lining himself up against her wet hole "Last chance if you want me stop you need to tell me now" he pushed into her slightly.

"El we…can't" she whimpered as she felt him enter her and stop "Some…..someone might see"

"So you want me stop" he said pushing in a bit more.

"Uh Huh" she said gripping hold of the railings a bit tighter and lent forward a bit more.

"So tell me stop, Baby" he said his voice low "All you have to say is that one little word and I will do as you ask" She knew he wasn't lying, if she asked him to stop right now she knew he would, no matter how turned on she was.

"El…Stop" she said. She felt him stop moving into her but before he could say or do anything she carried on talking "Stop talking and fuck me" she ordered him. Elliot grinned as he pushed fully into her taking hold of her hips "Just take me hard and fast, baby" she told him as she lent on the railings and pushed herself back onto him as he pounded into her. She looked down the beach at the people in the distance and prayed no one came any closer because if they did there is no way she could stop what they were doing. She felt his rock hard cock sliding into her fully fast and hard, she could feel his balls hitting against her and the sound of flesh on flesh as he fucked her looking for the quick release they both needed. She let go of the railing with one hand and began to rub her clit.

"That's it baby come for me" he panted "I want to feel you come around my cock" he said still not believing what they were doing out in the public, with people so close to them, it was such a turn on.

"God I'm coming baby" she said as she felt her legs start to tremble "Keep hold of me El" she said as her legs started to give way as she climaxed, as she gripped hold of him he came hard inside her "Fuck!" he yelled "You feel so fucking tight" he roared, continuing to pump into hard as his cum filled her.

He kept hold of her waist as they both came down from the climax Olivia let go of the railing and turned round to face him and smiled "Jesus baby what the hell was that" she laughed.

"I just had to have you" he grinned back. Olivia looked down as she felt her juices mixed with his cum running down her legs.

"I think I need to clean up" she laughed as Elliot looked down as well.

"Let me" he replied as he knelt in front her and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He licked the mix of the fluids up her thigh before his mouth covered her pussy and he licked he soakened pussy. "God that tastes so good" he mumbled in-between licking and sucking, his tongue delving into her deep as he tasted them "So good baby"

"Oh Baby" she sighed as she felt a second orgasm rip through her body as her fingers gripped his short hair pulling his head and mouth towards her "God just eat me baby" she moaned as she came and her juices flowed into his mouth.

They all got out of Maureen's car and stood looking at their house. Maureen had text Kathy asking if they could meet as they needed to talk. Kathy had told her she would be at the house packing some of her stuff to move into the new apartment.

"We ready" said Kat looking round at her siblings.

"Let's do this" said Dickie taking the lead and walking up to the door. Before he had a chance to open the door flung open and Kathy was stood there.

"God it's so good to see you all" she said "I have missed you so much"

"Yeah well you might change your mind when you hear what we have to say" said Kat pushing her way past her mom and into the house followed by her sisters and brother. Kathy stood for a few moments before closing the door and following them in. They were all stood in the kitchen leaning against the benches when she walked in, she could tell they weren't pleased to be there.

"Look" she said to them "I know things are bad between your Dad and me, but it has nothing to do with you kids and how I feel about you" she said to them "I still love you all"

Kat laughed and glared at her "you are a joking right….. You really think this has nothing to do with us" Kathy crossed her arms and looked at them. "You rip Dads heart out, you lied and cheated and you say it has nothing to do with us kids" she screamed at her. "How stupid are you?"

"Look I know it's hard at the moment" she tried to explain " but when things calm down, me and your dad will….."

"Will what mom?" asked Maureen "Get back together, forget everything that has happened" she said shaking her head.

"Your Dad loves me….he always has. He….. He proved that in the past by coming back to me"

Lizzy shook her head "He may have loved you then but he doesn't now"

"Yes he does Baby, he just needs time" she said smiling.

"Jesus Mom will you listen to yourself, he doesn't love you he hasn't for years. Any chance you may have had for keeping Dad in your grasp went when you slept with someone and lied to him about being married still. Do you really think he will forgive you for that or we will"

"You slept with someone else Mom we can't forgive you for that" said Dickie "The minute we found out what you had done we lost all respect for you"

"What but you will forgive your Father even though he was sleeping with that slut at work for years" she screamed.

Lizzy stepped forward and slapped Kathy across the face "Don't you ever talk about Olivia like that" she shouted "Dad never betrayed you by sleeping with her, all she ever done was try to keep you two together because she didn't want dad upset. Maybe if he had slept with her he wouldn't have been so miserable for years" she said her voice shaking. Dickie put his arm around her to comfort her.

"We are here to tell you to back off and leave Olivia and Dad alone" said Dickie.

"We don't want you hurting Dad any more than you already have. You made this mess its nobody's fault but your own. Dad didn't ask for the divorce you did. You threw him out. You slept with someone else. You lied about Eli and you lied about being married to him still. Olivia never done a thing apart from be there for us kids and Dad" said Maureen "So for once do the right thing and let him be happy just leave him and Olivia alone"

Kathy looked at all her kids "Is this how you all feel?" she asked them. They all nodded.

"We still love you Mom but right now we don't like you very much, we need time as well to get over what you have done" said Kat.

Kathy dropped her head and sighed "Okay… I will leave him alone" she said "For your sakes" she told them "And for what its worth I am sorry"

The four kids looked at each other and nodded "There is one more thing" said Maureen.

Elliot looked at his watch "Where the hell are they" he said "they have been away for hours. They had spent nearly the entire day in bed making love or having sex in other various places around the house until his Mom had come home and nearly caught them in the living. He looked up as he heard voices and the front door banging shut. He jumped of the sofa.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked them "we were getting worried.

"We had something to do "Said Dickie smiling as they moved away from the door and Maureen walked in holding Eli.

"We had to collect someone" she smiled as Elliot walked towards her and took Eli from her.

"Hey my little Man" he smiled kissing his son on his cheek "I've missed you" he looked at his kids smiling "How did you?"

"Believe me dad you best not knowing. Let's just say we don't think you will be getting anymore nasty calls" said Kat.

Elliot sat down with Eli in his arms next to Olivia "Well whatever you did, thank you" he said smiling as his older kids left him and Olivia alone with Eli.

"I love you so much, son" he said a tear falling down his cheek as Eli reached up to his face his little hand grabbing his nose. "I will never stop fighting for you"

"We will order the Chinese" said Lizzy as she left the room smiling, maybe everything would be okay from now on, she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Only a little smut but best separate it as I don't want to offend people. **

Chapter 20

"Morning gorgeous" said Elliot as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist and grabbed the bit of toast out of her hand and took a bite. "Where you off to so early, I missed you when I woke up"

Olivia turned round and wrapped her arms around him her hands resting on his naked ass cheeks.

"I got a text from Maureen asking me to meet her this morning, she wants to ask me something" she looked down at his naked body "Seriously Stabler you couldn't of at least put some shorts on" she laughed as his erection pushed against her.

"Well I didn't think you would be up and dressed so early" he sulked "I thought we had a day just to us, in bed, naked and sweaty" he smirked.

"Well I'm sorry I have a date with your daughter first, but then your all mine…..however until then why don't I leave you with a little something" she said as she dropped to her knees in front of him. She kissed the tip of his erection before taking him in her mouth twirling her tongue around his shaft. Elliot leant back against the bench and looked down watching her as she slid her mouth up and down his cock followed by her hand as she gripped him tight. He ran his fingers through her hair and pushed it back so he could watch her better resting his hand on the back of her head. "Fuck Liv you are so fucking hot and sexy" he moaned.

"Mmmmm and you taste so good" she replied as she took him deeper the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat as she took him deep. Elliot pushed his hips forward feeling his ball twitch.

"Ohhh yeah baby …so fucking close" he groaned "Don't stop….shit " he panted as he shot his load into her making her gag slightly as his cum hit the back of her throat. He held her head until he was done before releasing her. She released him from her mouth and kissed his tip once more before standing up smiling licking her lips.

"Will that do baby?" she asked "Just till I get home" she smiled wiping her mouth.

"I guess so" he smiled back "God you look so fucking hot when you're giving me head" he laughed. She slapped him on the ass cheek and picked up her coffee taking a mouthful.

"I'm going to brush my teeth again" she laughed walking away. Elliot made himself a coffee as she came back in grabbing her bag.

"What you going to do this morning?" she asked him grabbing her car keys.

"Go back to be and dream about what I am going to do to you once you get home"

"I can't wait" she said kissing him quickly and walking away.

She jumped in her car and pulled out the parking lot smiling to herself. In the last few weeks everything she had dreamt about had come true. She had a guy who loved her for who she was, he knew everything about her, her past and he still loved her. She reached across and put the radio on. She was changing the station when she noticed the lights changing ahead of her. She pressed the brake pedal and her foot went straight to the floor, nothing happening. She pressed again quickly over and over as she got closer and closer to the junction and the red light nothing was happening. Starting to panic she grabbed the parking brake and pulled it in an attempt to slow down but nothing, she shot straight through the red light and everything went black.

Elliot woke up to the banging on the door he climbed out of bed pulling on a pair of shorts, the banging continued.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm coming he yelled" grabbing the door handle and flinging open the door.

"Cap what you doin here?" he asked seeing his boss stood there. He then noticed the grim look on his face. "What's happened?" he asked walking backwards into the apartment, he felt his body starting to shake. "It's Liv isn't it?"

Cragen nodded "She has been in an accident El" Elliot couldn't focus he knew it must be bad that's why he was here "She ran a red light". Elliot shook his head.

"No" he said "Please tell me she is ok" he said his voice breaking tears falling he leant back against the back of the couch "Please tell me she isn't dead" he sobbed.

"She has been rushed to Mercy general, Fin and Munch are with her now, she is been taken into surgery"

Elliot looked at the older man but couldn't take in what he was saying he wiped the tears away "She is alive"

Cragen nodded "she is but she is in a bad way, go get dressed"

Elliot ran into the bedroom and quickly got dressed in less than a min and ran back out "let's go" he said running out the door and slamming the door. They drove to the hospital in record speed lights and sirens the car didn't full stop and Elliot was out. He ran into the ER and up to the desk.

"I'm here with Olivia Benson" he panted. The nurse looked at her sheet.

"She's in the OR" before she had time to finish Elliot was running down the corridor he saw Munch and Fin leaning against the wall.

"What's happening" he gasped as Cragen came up behind him.

"We don't know man, they haven't said a word only that they will let us know, she has been in there an hour" Elliot collapsed into the chair beside him and dropped his head into his hands.

"Please god don't take her from me…..not now…please". Munch sat down next to him and put his arm around Elliot's shoulder.

"She is a fighter Elliot; she is too stubborn to let a little car accident get the better of her"

Elliot looked at the older man and tried to smile "I just can't lose her" he told him.

"I know you can't …none of us can"

"She means a lot to all of us El"

"Yeah I know" he said glad they were here with him. "What happened, how did she run a red light?" he asked.

"We don't know" said Cragen "Eye witnesses say she didn't even slow down she shot straight through the light and was hit in the side by an SUV, there were no skid marks on the road" Elliot shook his head.

"I don't get it why wouldn't she have stopped at a red?"

"We were hoping you might know something" said Fin.

"Like what!" asked Elliot snapping?

"Well was she tired, had you been out last night, has she been ill" Elliot shook his head.

"No none of them, we had an early night, no drink, she wasn't ill. She was up before me this morning she was fine she was going to meet Maureen she text and asked her to meet for a chat" Elliot looked at them "Shit …..Maureen she will be waiting for her"

"Give me your phone I will call her and explain you stay here" said Munch. Elliot handed over his phone. As munch walked away a doctor approached them.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

"Yeah that's us" said Elliot jumping up. "How is she?"

The Doctor motioned for Elliot to sit down "No I'm fine just tell me" he said as Cragen came and stood beside him.

"Well she has 2 cracked ribs and one of them punctured her left lung, which we managed to repair. She has a concussion, a broken wrist which we had to set and cuts and bruises but apart from that she should be fine" he smiled "she is one tough cookie"

"She … she is okay" the doctor nodded.

"She will be, she needs rest and a bit of TLC but she will make a full recovery"

Elliot finally let out a long breath and smiled "Can I see her"

"Sure" the Doctor said "She will be a little drowsy though" Elliot nodded and followed him down the corridor to her room. He pushed the door open and walked in and stopped when he seen her bruised and cut face. Her left eye was all swollen and her wrist was in a cast.

"You just gonna stand there gawping" she asked him wincing with the pain "get your cute ass over here and tell me how gorgeous I am" she said trying to smile. Elliot walked over and took hold of her good hand and kissed her forehead.

"Jesus baby I was so worried" he said his voice breaking.

"Hey no tears" she said "I aint dead"

Elliot nodded holding back the tears "ok…..Liv what the hell happened?" he asked her "Witnesses say you didn't even stop at the light"

"I couldn't El" she said her eyes starting to close.

"What do you mean you couldn't?"

"I press….pressed the brake…..noth….nothing hap….." her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Elliot leaned over and kissed her forehead before removing his hand and walking out the room. Munch was back talking to fin and Cragen. They all looked at him when he came out.

"Liv says she pressed the brake and nothing happened" Elliot told them.

They all looked at him "Yeah well I spoke to Maureen" said Munch "She is with Kat, she never text Liv, she stayed with Kat last night in her Dorm room. She says she got a new phone last week, she isn't sure if she gave Liv her new number"

"So who the hell text Liv this morning?"

"We don't know, but they have Olivia's car and they are checking it over to see if anything is wrong" said Cragen. "We are going back to the station now I will let you know what shows up"

"Thanks Cap. Liv is fine she is just sleeping, I'm gonna stay here with her"

"Kat and Maureen are on their way down" said Munch as the three men left.

"Dad "said Maureen sticking her head round the door "can we come in"

"Yeah of course you can" he said quietly ""She is just sleeping"

They both came in and stood next to the bed looking at Olivia.

"I swear Daddy I never text her his morning"

"It's okay Sweetheart, I believe you, we just need to figure out who did"

Olivia stirred and Elliot went to her side "hey Baby you ok?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah just a bit sore… now I know how the lockers in the cribs feel after you beat them" she said laughing then holding her ribs "Ow that fucking hurts" she grimaced.

Elliot smiled and the two girls laughed "And my dad kisses that mouth" laughed Kat. Olivia looked at them and tried her best not to laugh.

"Sorry I missed our chat" she said to Maureen.

"I didn't text you Liv" she told her.

"But the text is on my phone" said Olivia in my bag. Elliot reached down and got her bag from under the bed and took the phone out retrieving the text. He showed Maureen, who took the phone off him and looked at it pressing the screen.

"That's my old number" she said. "I don't get it"

"Who did you give your old phone to?" asked Elliot.

"No one….. I left it at home… I didn't need it" she said.

Elliot's phone rang and Cragen's name came up on the caller ID "Cap" he answered.

"El CSU checked out the car the brake line and the parking brake cable had been cut, someone was out to get Olivia and used a meeting with Maureen to do it" Elliot pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What is it dad?" asked Kat.

"Someone cut the brake line on your Car Liv, someone who access to Maureen's phone and wanted rid of you" he looked at Olivia and dropped his phone.

"I'm gonna kill the Bitch…..Stay with Liv" said Elliot running out the room.

"ELLIOT!" shouted Olivia "FUCK!" she said grabbing her ribs. "Get Cragen back on the phone, quick tell him to get over to your Moms house" said Olivia to Maureen.

Elliot screeched the car to a halt outside the house and climbed out leaving the engine running and door open. He flung the front door open.

"KATHY!" he shouted running through the downstairs of the house. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he yelled, running up the stairs. He went past Eli's room and seen him asleep in his crib. He flung the bedroom door open to the room that him Kathy once shared. Kathy was lay on the bed in just Bra and Panties.

"Hey Baby" she said "I knew you would come back to me"

Elliot glared at her "What the hell did you do?"

"What do you mean…I'm just waiting for you I knew you would finally realise what you wanted" she patted the bed beside her "Come on….. I will forgive you"

"Your fucking crazy…..NOW GET OUT THE BED AND FUCKING DRESSED!" he screamed at her. Kathy looked at him smiling.

"What's the matter Honey" she said climbing off the bed and walking towards him. "We had a slight disagreement but I forgive you, we will get past this just like we always do"

"You're crazy" he said looking at the woman he had spent most his life with. The woman who had gave him five great kids, but she was like a stranger. "You tried to kill Olivia….why would you even try that, she never done anything to you"

Kathy smiled at him "yes she did….she turned you and my kids against me" she ran a finger down Elliot's chest over his t-shirt. Elliot heard cars pulling up outside. "I had to get rid of the bitch" she said smirking. Elliot looked at her.

"What?" he asked her, looking at the door and seeing Cragen and Fin.

"She was trying to take my place so I had to get rid of her, I knew once she was gone you would come back to me, you have always been mine Elliot ever since I made sure I got pregnant at school with Maureen to stop you leaving me, you have been mine. I knew getting pregnant this time was out the question so I just got rid of the problem instead"

Elliot shook his head as he listened to her talking. "I love you Elliot and if I can't have you nobody will" she tried to put her arms around Elliot and he pushed her away.

"Stay the fuck away from me and my kids" he snarled at her as she fell against the wall.

"The bitch is dead baby…. It's just us now" Elliot walked up to her, grabbed her arms and threw her against the wall.

"She isn't dead" he told her "she is in the hospital right now recovering. Maureen and Kat are by her bedside, I wouldn't be surprised if Dickie and Lizzy are on their way" Kathy shook her head frantically.

"NO! She can't be…. I took care of it"

"Well it looks like you failed at that just like you failed at being mother" he said to her as Cragen and Fin walked in the room and Elliot backed away from her.

"Kathleen Stabler" said Cragen " You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Detective Olivia Benson" Fin grabbed Kathy's arms around her back and put the cuffs on and led her out the room screaming as Cragen read her rights.

Elliot stood in the empty room and Munch came in "You Okay?" he asked Elliot.

"No" said Elliot "How could she do that, it's like I never knew her" he said to Munch.

"You're asking the wrong man" said Munch "Four wives four divorces, women totally confuse me" he said patting Elliot's shoulder. Elliot heard a cry from the other room and turned away from Munch. He walked up to the crib and lifted Eli out and held him tight.

"Hey where's daddies big boy" he said smiling at his son and wrapping a blanket around him "Come on lets go" he said walking out the room.

Elliot walked into the hospital room with Eli and Olivia, and his four other kids all looked at him.

"What happened?" asked Kat. Elliot looked at them.

"Sit down" he told them "it's not good". Elliot told them exactly what happened, they got angry, then cried then got angry again. Olivia sat in her bed unable to say or do anything to help.

"Look why don't you take Eli back to Olivia's, I will stay here a bit longer"

"Okay Daddy" said Lizzy standing up and taking Eli into her arms Elliot bent over and kissed her head. Lizzy went to Olivia and hugged her "Love you Livvy" she said.

"Love you to Honey" said Olivia trying her best not to cry. The rest of the kids all left the room after kissing and hugging both Olivia and Elliot. Elliot told them he would be home soon. Once they all left he turned to Olivia and sat on the bed taking hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry Liv" he said not looking at her.

"What for?" she asked him "Falling in love with, making me the happiest woman in the world, the great…. No amazing sex, for having five great kids who seem to love me as much as I love them" he finally looked at her and smiled.

"I nearly lost you today"

"Nearly El …I'm still here. So no more sorry's okay"

"Okay. I love you so much" he said.

"You better do after the shit we have gone through to get here" she laughed. He laughed with her and bent forward kissing her gently.

"So the sex is amazing huh"

"oh yeah" she grinned" and when I get out of here and not in total agony I will show you exactly how amazing the sex is"

"Oh really" he said raising his eyebrows

"You can count on it…..now get home to the kids, they need you more than me tonight" she ordered him.

**I like writing Kathy as the bad guy sometimes its chapter maybe chapters coming up.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the kind words about the story, makes me so happy to read them. Just started another story One Fatal Shot give it a go, please.** **I know the bit in the hospital is a little far fetched after major surgery but the hell with it I just wanted some sex in the chapter.**

Chapter 21

He opened the door to the apartment and entered quietly. Maureen was in the kitchen and turned and gave him half a smile.

"Beer?" she asked him.

"Please sweetheart" he said throwing his jacket over the chairs. He looked at the couch where Dickie was asleep. "Where are Kat and Eli?"

"Yours and Livvy's room, hope you don't mind?"

"No of course not…you sleeping in there as well?"

"Yeah thought you and Dickie could crash out here" Elliot nodded taking his beer from her and downing half the bottle straight off.

"I know this isn't ideal but I didn't fancy going back to the house tonight "he explained to her.

"It's ok we all understand… Dad why do you think she done it, Livvy has never been anything but nice to her and us, god she even saved hers and Eli's life after the crash, why would she try and Kill her"

Elliot saw tears in his daughter's eyes and he went to her taking her in his arms. "I don't know …I wish I did"

"Do you think there is something wrong with her? Like she had a breakdown or something"

"I think it's something that has been coming for a while, she has always been a bit possessive over things. Ever since we got together she always thought I was going to leave her, she would accuse me of affairs all the time and kick me out only to beg me to come home which I did, mainly for you kids. It would be great for a while then it would start all over again" he looked at his daughter and wiped the tears from her face. "Maybe if I had been home more and more of a husband I would have noticed something was wrong, but the more she went on and accused me the more I had to get away"

"Do you think she will go to prison?"

He nodded "Yeah, she will. Cragen called me as I left the hospital, her prints were found around the brake pipe and on the body work of the car, plus she admitted it all in front of everyone so it doesn't look good for her. Maybe once she has been checked out by doctors they will find out there is something wrong her and they could use that to try for a lighter sentence"

"Dad she planned all this and what's worse is how she knew you wouldn't get in the car with Livvy, or one of us. She didn't care who she hurt" Elliot could see anger and hurt in her eyes "As far as I'm concerned she can rot in there, the longer they lock her up the better" Elliot pulled her back to him holding her tight. He wanted to tell her not to be so hard on her after all she was her Mother, but he couldn't he felt exactly the same. The woman Kathy had become was not the woman he married.

Maureen moved away and got another beer out the fridge opened it and took a drink. Elliot raised his eyebrows as he watched her drink half the bottle. "Not a word I need it after tonight" she smiled at him. He raised his hands and picked up his bottle as he sat with his daughter and drank his beer.

"I'm thinking of asking Grandma to come down and help out for a while, just till Liv is better. I thought she could stay with you guys at the house at night whilst I stay here with Liv, just till she is well enough."

"Sounds like a plan, I have been thinking to and I am moving back in with you"

"Maureen no, stay where you are"

"No dad you're gonna need help with Eli when you and Livvy go back to work, if I am in the house it won't matter if you both get called out during the night. Don't worry Kat is helping out as well, we will do this as a family"

Elliot nodded knowing it was no good arguing with her; she was as stubborn as he was.

"You know I was quite surprised when you came home from the hospital so early, I thought the Security would have been called to kick you out"

"I wanted to come home and check on you all"

"Yeah well you have checked, we are fine, so go back to Livvy"

"It's okay they won't let me back in now anyway."

"Dad you're a cop….She is your Partner, I'm sure you will get back in. Go on Go we will be fine, just make sure you bring breakfast back in the morning" she smiled. He stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you sweetheart" he said grabbing the car keys.

He managed to sweet talk the nurse on the desk at the hospital to allow him back in and quietly entered Olivia's room not wanting to wake her. He closed the door and moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently as his other hand wiped away the strands of hair that had fell over her face. She murmured gently in her sleep.

"I love you so much Liv" he whispered tears falling as he looked at her bruised and battered face "I can't imagine life without you, I need you so much"

"I love you to" she whispered back opening her eyes and smiling at him. "What are you doin back her Stabler I sent you home?"

"I was ordered back by Maureen" he smiled back at her.

"Good" she said "cause I don't like sleeping alone anymore" she shifted carefully across the bed "Get your ass up here" she told him.

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you" he said standing and looking down at her.

"I'm sure, I'm still sore and aching all over but I need you next to me"

Elliot took off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to her and lay on his side wrapping his arm around her waist, and looked down at her. She reached up and stroked his face.

"You are so beautiful" she told him.

He smiled at her "I think you bumped your head a bit harder than we thought" he laughed as he looked into her eyes.

"No I have always thought that, ever since I met you…..kiss me El"

Elliot lowered his head and captured her lips with his softly pressing them together, then gently biting her bottom lip pulling it between his teeth before kissing her again his mouth parting slightly and he ran his tongue over her lips, he felt Olivia's tongue meet his before he pressed his lips back against hers and kissed her hard, he heard her moan in to his mouth as they kissed passionately but gently.

Jesus thought Olivia to herself as he kissed her. I have just been in an accident had surgery and I'm still being turned on to hell by him and he is only kissing me. She squirmed rubbing her legs together as she felt the throbbing between her legs as his tongue explored her mouth.

Elliot felt her moving against him "are you okay baby, I'm not hurting you am I"

"Huh Huh" she said "I'm fine…don't stop" she begged him.

"Liv I'm scared I will hurt you, baby maybe you should try and sleep"

"Stabler unless you want to end up in a bed next to me then you better carry on" she told him. Elliot saw the lust in her eyes and smirked.

"Liv….. Are you feeling horny" he laughed. Olivia felt her cheeks go red. "Baby you have just been in an accident your body needs to recover"

"Don't tell me what I fucking need" she growled at him "I know what I need ….. And right now I need you"

"But what if I hurt you…."

"If you do I will tell you, but please El I need some release" Elliot looked at the lust and want on her face and knew he couldn't refuse her, Christ he was hard himself but he knew full sex was out of the question.

"Okay" he told her " but Liv you have to promise me you will tell me if it hurts you or you find it hard to breath, you promise".

"Mmmmm I promise…just touch me" she begged him. He stood up and pulled the chair over to the door then pulled the curtain around the bed, just to give them a warning if the door opened and bit more privacy.

He sat on the bed next to her and bent forward kissing her before gently removing her hospital gown.

"Jesus Liv "he gasped and tears stung his eyes as he looked down at her bruised body. She had a huge bruise over her ribs and a bandage over the cut where they repaired the damage to her lungs. He leant over and placed gentle kisses over the bruise his lips only just touching her not wanting to hurt her, before he made his way to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth and sucked and licked her. He moved his and down over her stomach and brushed his fingers over her inner thigh she flinched at his touch as her wet centre throbbed and ached for his touch, as his fingers teased her, and mouth continued his assault on breasts. His hand lightly brushed her mound and she pushed up to meet it.

"Please baby" she panted "just fuckin touch me". He looked up at her and smirked.

"You want it bad Huh"

"Hmmm Hmmm"

He ran his finger up between her wet pussy lips "Christ Liv your soaking" he said as his fingers moved back down and he inserted two fingers into her, she gasped as they entered her and he slowly moved them in and out of her twisting them as he did.

"Oh Yeah baby" she moaned as he pushed his fingers deep into her, she moved her hips to meet his fingers "More El" she told him and entered a third finger and fucked her slowly. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her, his eyes never leaving her face. She bit her bottom lip and spread her legs wider "Give me more baby"

"You sure?" she nodded "Okay" he said entering a fourth finger. He moved his eyes away from her face to look down and watched as his hand slipped inside and fucked her hard with his fingers. He pushed his fingers deep inside her and kept it there as he moved his fingers inside her.

"Fuck El…..Whatever you're doing don't stop" she told him. She had never felt anything like it before his fingers were doing things and hitting spots never hit before. She could feel her blood rushing round her body her face starting to flush as the orgasm began to take hold. Elliot moved position so he could use his other hand to rub her clit and push his hand slightly deeper.

"SHIT!" she yelled.

"Shhh baby, you need to be quiet" he laughed.

"I fucking cant" she snapped flinging her head back and arching her back. As he did she felt the pain shooting through her from her ribs and chest but she didn't care the only thing she care about was what he was doing to her, she was so close, she felt a pain In chest where they had operated but she couldn't stop him "Gonna cum …baby …Fuck".

As he felt her inner walls grip his hand and her body buck against his hand he stopped rubbing her clit and covered her mouth with his hand as the orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed into his biting down on it at the same time. Elliot looked down as he felt hot fluid gushing over his hand as fluid spurted from her as her body shook. As her body began to eventually calm he slowly removed his hand and looked up at her.

"Jesus El" she panted "What the hell was that"

"I don't know Baby but my hand is soaking" he smirked. "Did you just…..you know….."

"What" she panted "What you on about"

"Well I read about female ejaculation once…..but I never believed it" he told her.

"I don't know if it was that or not" she laughed "But I do know I have never felt anything like that before, that was fucking amazing" she grinned.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?" he asked hearing how she was finding it hard to breath.

"A little but I don't care" she grinned "And we are definitely doin it like that again when I am better" she told him.

"It's a date Baby" he grinned "But now you're going to sleep" he told her helping her to put on her gown again. He got off the bed and removed the chair from the door but left the curtain pulled around the bed and climbed back on beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked worried after what he had just done to her she might of hurt herself.

"I won't lie I'm a bit sore but I will be okay I promise you" she told him taking hold of his hand around her waist and linking her fingers with his. She felt him nuzzle into the back of her neck.

"I've been thinking" he said.

"Oh ooh that could be dangerous" she smirked.

"Oh your really funny" he said smiling and kissing her neck. "I was thinking that you should move into the house full time with me and the kids once your better"

Olivia didn't say anything and Elliot picked up there was something wrong "You don't want to move in with us do you?"

"No El I do its just….. That house is yours and Kathy's, you bought everything together, decorated it …I don't know it would just feel weird"

"Well I tell you what" he said moving even closer to her "Why don't we decorate the whole house. Living room, kitchen, bathroom and definitely the bedroom. We will even get new furniture and especially a new bed"

"That sounds better" she said as she played with his fingers "Will the kids be okay with that?"

"Yeah I reckon they will, so as soon as your out of here we will start"

"Okay" she replied, Elliot could hear the sleepiness in her voice as she started to fall asleep "Don't leave me tonight El, stay with me….you know I hate hospitals"

"I will don't worry, just go to sleep I will be here when you wake up" she nodded and drifted off to sleep, it didn't take El much longer to follow her.

Neither of them heard the nurse come in to check on Olivia. She smiled when she seen them on the bed, she knew she should ask him to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she left the curtain closed around them and closed the door, she would wake them before the end of her shift.

Two days later Olivia was released from hospital, Elliot had spent every night with her, turning up late and being let in by the nurse, who woke them before she left in morning. His mom had come down to stay with the kids in the house and we he mentioned about decorating they were all for it. They had even started to strip the wall paper and get the place ready to decorate; everything seemed to be going well. As planned Olivia and Elliot stayed at her place while she recovered and the kids would all come to visit every day. They found out from Cragen that Kathy was denied bail due to the fact she had pleaded guilty at her arraignment.

A week after being released Elliot and Olivia were cuddled up on the couch watching a film when there was a knock on the door. Elliot unwound himself from Olivia kissed her on the forehead and jumped up to answer it.

"What the hell do you want" he snapped as soon as he opened the door. Olivia spun round to see who it was. Stood in the doorway was a young blond man in a marine uniform, she guessed straight away who it was.

"I got a call from Kathy from prison…..I have come for my son"


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it folks the final chapter. it's a nice long one. I was going to split it down into 2 chapters but then I didn't see the point. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the great support.**

Chapter 23

He opened his eyes and stretched he was getting too old to sleep on the couch especially when you fall asleep sat up. He felt Olivia move next to him and smiled. They got back from the precinct last night and had a small celebration with the kids and his Mom. It was like a weight had been lifted knowing for certain that Eli was his. They had decided to stay at the house instead of driving across the city to Olivia's place, but Olivia still refused to sleep in his and Kathy's bed, which Elliot fully understood, so they had crashed on the couch together watching TV. Elliot looked down at her and smiled, if anyone had told him 2 months ago he would be waking up on a couch in his family home with his almost naked partner in his arms, he would have said they were crazy. He moved slowly and gently as to not wake her and slid onto the floor between her legs remembering the promise he had made to her the night before on the roof of the precinct. She moaned quietly in her sleep making him smile again as he gently pushed her legs further apart and lent forward placing his lips over her hot centre and kissing her through her panties, smelling her sweet smells as he mouth continued its assault on her over the top of her pantie. He looked up at her as she began to squirm and moan in her sleep. He needed to taste her badly he thought as he pulled gently on her panties and eased them down her legs removing them completely, still she slept on. He moved his head forward and kissed her shaved mound before he slid his tongue between her folds and licked her full length.

"Hmmmmm" she moaned her eyes still closed as she pushed up against his mouth as his tongue continued to lick her and flick over her small bundle of nerves. He felt her hand on his head pushing him to her.

"God that feels so good baby" she murmured her eyes still closed "So fucking good" she moaned as his tongue slid inside her and she writhed against his face. Elliot felt his cock getting harder and pushing against his boxers. He reached down and pulled the elastic away releasing himself and began to stroke himself as he fucked Olivia with his tongue.

Jesus thought Olivia as she felt him working his mouth and tongue over her swollen lips and clit, he was so fucking good at eating her, he knew exactly what she wanted and liked she thought as she felt him delve in and out of her again licking and drinking her juices. As he was doing this she felt his arm moving and knew he was jerking off at the same time. The thought of his hard throbbing cock in his hand as he wanked himself and tongue fucked her was too much and the orgasm ripped through her body, her juices covering his mouth as he drank them in. She lifted he head and looked down at him as he looked up to her smiling.

"Morning Baby" he said as he continued to stoke himself kneeling in front of her.

"Morning" she smiled at him sitting up and moving towards him looking down at his hard thick shaft in his hand. She licked her lips as she moved forward and looked into his lust filled eyes as she slid off the edge of the couch and impaled herself on him fully.

"Jesus baby" he gasped "You always feel so fucking good and tight" he said as he pushed up into her and she began to slide up and down him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers gently played with the back of his hair as she rode him, their bodies rocking and moving together.

She moaned, looking deep into his eyes. He smiled at her as she looked at him with so much love as they continued to move together her inner walls clenching around him with every stroke.

"That feels so good Benson" he growled, he voice deep and low.

"Yeah it does…. "She groaned loving how sexy it was when he called her Benson. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself to him as they continued to move as one as he pumped in and out of her.

"So close Baby" he whispered.

"I know" she told him "I can feel you" she said as she kissed him hard her tongue delving into his mouth, she could still taste herself on him as she felt him begin to tense up and ram hard into her as he spilled his seed deep inside her over and over and screamed her name into her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled.

"I love you so much El" she said tears appearing in her eyes.

"Hey" he said wiping them away. "No more tears" he told her.

"It's okay there happy tears" she laughed "I can't remember ever being this happy."

"Do you know what would make me even happier?" he asked her "You moving in here completely, with me and the kids"

"I will I promise, I just can't be in that room and bed knowing it was yours and hers"

"Okay …. So let's sort it out today and make it our room" he smiled up at her.

"Okay" she grinned back. He held her tight for a while.

"Erm Liv"

"Yeah"

"I can't feel my legs" he laughed. She slowly pulled herself off him feeling empty inside as he withdrew from her and stood up.

"Need a hand" she grinned down at him.

"Yeah please" he laughed "My legs have gone numb" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet; them bent down and pulled on her panties whilst Elliot pulled up his boxers.

"Shit!" he yelled jumping up and down from one foot to the other "Fuck!"

"El what the hell is the matter" she laughed watching him.

"Pins and fucking needles in my feet" he laughed.

"Dad" he heard from the bottom of the stairs "What's going on?" asked Lizzy as she watched her Dad jump around the living room like a mad man.

"Where is your Dad?" asked Olivia as she sat at the table with the kids and Elliot's Mom eating breakfast.

"Not sure" said Dickie "last I seen him he was taking empty boxes upstairs to start and pack Moms stuff." He said shovelling pancakes into his mouth.

"You are such a pig" laughed Maureen.

"He has been a little weird all morning" said his Mom.

They heard Elliot running down the stairs and he ran into the kitchen.

"Come on Baby" he said taking her hand and dragging her out the chair there is something you need to do"

"Elliot …. What the hell were having breakfast?"

"It can wait" he said pulling her upstairs and into his bedroom. The room was completely empty except for the bed in the middle.

"El…. Where's all Kathy's stuff?"

"I boxed it up I asked the kids to take it to her mom and dads, it means they will get a chance to see the kids as well…. But the bed" he smiled "That's your job"

He reached behind the door and pulled out a sledge hammer and handed it to Olivia.

"What the ….." she said looking at the hammer.

"Go for it Baby" he grinned nodding to the bed. Olivia laughed at him.

"Your serious"

He nodded and stood back as she picked up the hammer and stood in front of the bed a big grin on her face as she swung the hammer at the bed over and over. Elliot stood back smiling as he watched destroy the last thing that belonged to him and Kathy, apart from the kids. He heard the kids running up behind him.

"Dad what's all the noise?" asked Kat stopping when they all seen Olivia with the hammer and the bed in pieces.

Olivia turned around a huge grin on her face "That was so much fun Baby" she panted "Now let's go get a new one"

"You two are Crazy" laughed Kat shaking her head as they headed back downstairs. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I guess someone up there is on our side" he said kissing her "Once the kids go today we will have 3 days alone before we start back at work. 3 days to christen every room in this house" he said kissing her neck and pushing her back against the wall, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he sucked her neck.

"DAD!" yelled Dickie up the stairs "Can you remove your lips from Livvy and put her down we need to pack the car up so we can set off."

"Your mine for three whole days once that car leaves the drive" he winked at her.

"Erm El one small problem, we don't have a bed" she laughed as he began to walk out the room.

"Don't worry about it I have it all planned".

"The house is so quiet" said Olivia closing the door behind her after they had waved everyone off. "I don't like it" she said looking around.

"Believe me baby you will be praying for peace and quiet after a while so make the most of it" he told her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. Before it could go any further Olivia's phone rang.

"Saved by the bell" she grinned pulling away from him to find her phone.

"I'm gonna jump in shower" he told her heading for the stairs.

After talking to Casey, Olivia climbed the stairs removing the few clothes she had on as she went. The bathroom was full of steam as she entered and climbed in the shower with him wrapping her arms around him and kissing his shoulder.

"Thought I would come and wash your back" she told him between the kisses she was placing over his back "Pass the soap". He handed her the soap and she squeezed some into her hand and began to massage it into his back moving her hands down and running her fingers over his ass cheeks running a soapy finger down between his cheeks and stopping at his tight hole as she heard him catch his breath.

"Maybe later Baby" she whispered moving her hands back up and around to his front. "Turn around". He done as he was told as she squirted more soap onto his chest and began to rub it in.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked her as she ran her fingers over his chest and began to play with his nipples.

"Casey" she said quietly moving her hands lower and she took hold of his cock and began to rub her soapy hands up and down his length before massaging his balls.

"Wha…..what did she want" he stammered at her touch.

"She wanted to meet up for lunch and a bit of shopping with her and Melinda" her grip around him tightened a bit more.

"Oh right" he gulped, looking down and watching her stroke him.

"I know we said we were going to spend the next three days alone but…."

"You would like to go and meet her"

"Yeah …if you wouldn't mind" she backed herself up against the shower wall and Elliot moved with her placing his hands either side of her and leaning in kissing her neck as she continued with her hand.

"Why would I mind?" he asked her between the kisses.

"Well" she lifted her leg and rested it on the small ledge around the shower and pulled Elliot closer to her "I wouldn't want to ruin any plans you had" she said as she guided him into her and she felt him push forward fully into her. "God I love the feel of when you first enter me" she gasped. Digging her nails into his ass cheeks.

"Mmmmm well I love how tight you always are, so fucking tight and wet" he grumbled into her neck as he started to move inside her. "Go out with Casey baby, it will give me time….fuck Liv" he gasped as she wrapped her other leg around him and gripped him tight "It will give me time to sort things out" He started to push into her deeper and harder and faster as she gripped onto him "God you feel so fucking good"

"I could…could look…. Jesus El, fuck" she gasped as he pounded her against the shower wall "Look for a new bed"

"Fuck …turn around" he gasped lowering her to the floor. She turned around and rested her hands on the wall leaning forward. He guided himself back into her holding her by the hips pulling her back onto him "I want to get deeper" he panted as he pulled almost all the way out before thumping back into her.

Olivia kept one hand on the wall and reached between her legs with the other and began to rub her clit "God baby ….. So close"

"me to baby…me to" he panted as he felt his balls tighten and his cock start to the throb as the climax began to build and his seed spurted deep into her as he pumped hard his balls slapping against her arse cheeks. He felt her tense around him her body shaking as her or orgasm ripped through her body as he held her up.

He slid out of her and she turned around to face him a big grin on her face "I think I better make sure the bed is a strong on" she laughed "Don't want it breaking on us".

"So how are things going with Mr Sexy?" asked Melinda as they sipped their wine. Olivia had gone shopping for a bed before meeting up with them for a drink and a bit of shopping.

"Good… real good" she smiled her mind slipping back to this morning and his wet body against hers.

Casey and Melinda both laughed "Yeah we can tell" said Casey. "So the rumours about him and his …. You know size are they exaggerated or what?"

"Case I can't believe you're asking me that"

"Oh come on Liv, we have all wondered" laughed Melinda "and now we have some inside information, so spill it"

Olivia laughed at her two friends and took a drink "Well let's just say I wasn't disappointed in fact the rumours didn't do him justice" she smirked.

"And does he know how to use it?" asked Casey wiggling her eyebrows.

"God yes" said Olivia going all dreamy "I have never had sex like it before, he isn't scared to try things and I trust him so much knowing he would never hurt me… the things we have done….what he has done to me I only ever dreamt of doing"

Casey and Melinda looked at each and smiled "like what exactly" smirked Casey.

"Well let's just say he likes to try it everywhere, all positions and he never tires, he is ready to go all the time"

"God I always had a feeling he would know his way around a bedroom, he just has this look" said Casey taking a large drink.

"Believe me it aint just the bedroom so far the Beach, kitchen living room, bathroom"

"Okay enough" said Melinda "I won't be able to look the man in his face anymore" she laughed.

It was starting to get dark as she pulled up to the house in the cab, she had text him to let him know she was on her way home. As she walked towards the front door she saw a piece of paper pinned there with her name on. She took it off and opened it.

_Liv_

_I want to show you how much I love you and what you mean to me. You have stood by me since the day we met protecting me and defending me even when I didn't deserve it. I'm not sure of the exact moment I lost my heart to you all I know is I never want to be without you. You are everything to me and more, my partner, my best friend and my soul mate and I love you with everything I have._

_All my love El_

_Xxxx_

_p.s the extra charge you paid to get the bed delivered today worked._

Olivia wiped the tears away and walked into the house. She was about to shout to Elliot but stopped herself and looked around, there were little candles leading a trail up the stairs. She dropped her bag and began to follow them blowing them out as she passed, they led her to the bedroom. The king-size bed she had picked that morning was in the centre of the room surrounded by candles. In the centre of the bed a teddy bear holding a single white rose and a small box. She took off her shoes and climbed on the bed picking up the teddy and sat crossed legged in the centre facing the door. She took hold of the small box in her shaking hands and slowly opened it. In the box was a white gold ring with three small diamonds. She took it out the box and looked at it closely inside was some writing 6313 4015. It was to much for her and the tears flowed. She looked up and saw Elliot stood in the door way. He walked towards her and climbed on the bed and crossed his legs facing her, taking the ring from her fingers.

"Olivia Benson….will you marry me? he asked taking hold of her hand. She sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"I would love to marry you" she smiled. Elliot grinned at her and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much" he said leaning forward and kissing her gently but passionately "I have never been so happy" he said as the tears fell down his cheeks as well as he looked at her and sniffed.

"Jesus El, " she laughed "Were both a mess" she said wiping his tears away. "I love you to, more than you will ever know"

"Liv I think I can guess, why else would you put up with all the shit that has happened the last few months, your amazing "

"Amazing huh" she asked as she started to undo the buttons on her shirt "Let me show you how amazing I can be" she said kneeling up in front of him and removing her shirt before placing the teddy and rose on the floor and standing up. Elliot just sat and watched her licking his lips. It didn't matter how many times he seen her naked he would never tire of it, he watched her undo her jeans and they fell to the floor leaving her In only a black lace bra and thong.

"God I'm the luckiest guy alive" he said his eyes roaming over her body "Cause you are gorgeous".

She reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet and started to undo his shirt slowly slipping it off his shoulders whilst brushing her lips over his chest, stopping at his nipples and sucking them into her mouth her tongue flicking over them before she carried on her journey downwards. She stopped at his belt and undone, he could feel her breath on his stomach and her lips as she kissed just above the button on his jeans before she popped it open and pulled down his zip. She saw the bulge in his tight black boxers and smiled knowing that his perfect hard cock was hers and only hers. She kissed it through his shorts and felt it twitch against her lips. She hooked her fingers under the band of his shorts and pulled them down releasing him kissing the tip and licking his pre cum off as she dropped his shorts to the floor, before standing back up and kissing him on the lips. Elliot just stood rooted to the spot.

"Lie down on the bed baby face down no looking" she ordered him.

"Okay" he said climbing on the bed without even questioning her. she opened her bag and got out a few of the things she bought that afternoon and climbed on the bed straddling Elliot's legs just below his perfect arse cheeks. She picked up the bottle of strawberry massage oil and poured some on his back the cool oil making him flinch.

"Just relax baby and enjoy" she said as she began to massage the oil into his back and shoulders, her hands gliding over his skin easily through the slick oil.

"Mmmmm that feels so good baby" he said as her hands moved over him from his shoulders to his waist. She moved back slightly and poured some more oil onto her hands and rubbed it over his arse cheeks sliding a finger between the cheeks making him squirm as she got near his tight hole.

"Baby"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Remember that night at your Moms when we, you know, when you"

"Of course I remember Liv, how the hell could I forget it was amazing"

"Well how would you….."

"Baby I'm all yours tonight, do anything you want"

"Okay….if it gets too much, tell me though"

"I will I promise"

She stood up and pulled her panties of and removed her bra before climbing back on him and massaging his arse cheeks again. She pushed his legs apart and knelt between them as she ran her finger between his cheeks she parted them slightly and poured a bit more oil down between his cheeks and around his tight hole. She used her thumb and gently rubbed around and over the hole without entering him, he squirmed and moaned at her touch, she gently inserted her little finger just into his hole and then inserted it fully before pulling it out and re inserting it.

"Is that okay baby"

"god yes it feels amazing" he said pushing his ass up to meet her finger. She withdrew her little finger and inserted her index finger instead smiling when she heard him groan in pleasure at the feeling.

Elliot couldn't believe he was letting her do this. He had always wondered what it would feel like, but would never have suggested it with Kathy, just the same as when he fucked Olivia in the arse Kathy would never have gone for it but with Olivia it was different he trusted her fully. He felt his cock getting harder as she fucked him with her finger and pushing against the bed. He started moving his arse up and down to meet her finger.

"El get up onto your knees" he done as she asked and waited to see what she done next. She removed her finger and reached back behind her and took the smallish vibrator she also bought that afternoon and lubricated it up with the oil. "Remember baby if it's to much just tell me".

She gently pushed the vibrator into his hole and he gasped but never said anything his head buried into the pillow. She began to move the vibrator slowly in and out of him as he got used to the size, she saw him move his arm and his hand reached down and took hold of himself and began to stroke himself. Olivia grinned and switched on the vibrator on the first setting as she continued to fuck him with it.

"Fuck baby that feels so good" he groaned as she turned it up and it vibrated faster inside him. He had never felt anything so good as she fucked him in the arse. Olivia opened her legs and reached between them and began to rub her clit at the same time.

"Hmmm faster baby" he moaned "harder". She done as he asked moving the vibrating toy into him faster and deeper as Elliot moved his hand up and down his shaft harder and faster.

"That's it baby cum for me" she panted as she felt her own climax surfacing as she rubbed herself and watched the vibrator moving in and out of his arse as she fucked him with it. She shuddered violently as she came.

"Fuck baby!" he screamed as he came hard his hot cum covering his hand and the sheets as she continued to fuck him. When he was done he collapsed onto the bed face down trying to catch his breath. Olivia grinned to herself and removed the vibrator from him and slid up his back lying on top of him his body slick with the oil and sweat. She kissed the side of his neck.

"You okay Baby?" she asked.

"God yes" he sighed "That was amazing Liv"

"Glad you enjoyed it" she said nibbling his ear. Elliot moved to turn over and kept hold of Olivia so she didn't fall off him and sat her on his thighs.

"I would never have trusted anyone else other than you to do that you know" he said reaching down and picking up the oil and putting some into his hands and rubbing it softly into her breasts. She moaned and looked down at him.

"I would never have done that to anyone other than you" Elliot grinned as she lifted herself up and slid down on his already hard shaft and began to rock herself on him as she rode him bouncing up and down on him riding him hard. It didn't take long till they both came hard again and Olivia collapsed onto his chest, both of them gasping for breath, slick from the oil.

"Olivia Stabler" said Elliot after the had been lying there for a few minutes, sounds pretty good to me.

"Yeah… at least when we're getting called into the office for screwing up he will only need to yell one name"

"It's gonna take some getting used to at work" he said as she lifted her head.

"I could always keep Benson for work…. If that would be easier"

"Oh no, I want everyone to know your mine once were married and that means taking the name at work as well. I love you Benson and I want everyone to know it"

"in that case I guess it's gonna be Stabler and Stabler…. And God help them" she laughed.

**One year later**

"I love you Mrs Stabler" said Elliot as he danced with his new wife in front of the friends and family.

"I love you to Stabler" she smiled as she looked around.

The last year had a lot of ups and downs. Kathy had gone to trial and been found guilty of attempted murder, however thanks to Olivia and Elliot she served her time in an open prison, she was later diagnosed with the early stages of schizophrenia and was committed into care instead. It would be awhile before she would ever be allowed out. The kids found it hard at first and wouldn't visit after all the heart ache she had caused. Elliot never pushed them and slowly they came around and had began to visit her.

Olivia looked down as she felt something tug on her dress and saw Eli smiling up at her. She bent down and picked him up holding him between herself and Elliot.

"I think someone is tired" she said as Eli put his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah its been a long day for him" said Elliot kissing his forehead. Kat came over to them.

"Give him here" she said "Grandma is going to head off soon and take him with her" olivia handed him over over and kissed his cheek.

"Night Baby" she told him "love you"

Elliot kissed his cheek "Night my little man". Kat walked off and Elliot took Olivia in his arms again.

"You know I don't think I could ever be any happier. I have my friends, family who I love and the most gorgeous wife anyone could ever ask for, everything is just perfect right now"

"I couldn't agree more" she smiled kissing him her tongue sliding into his mouth "I cant wait to get you alone" she growled into his ear.

"Jesus baby do you know what a turn on that is when you do that…..Can we just go now" he begged her.

She slapped his shoulder "behave yourself we cannot leave so early in the night"

"Well how about we disappear to the bathrooms for 10 minutes" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Elliot I am not consummating our marriage in the hotel Bathrooms"

"Damn it" he grinned kissing her.

"Anyway I have a present for you"

"Yeah what is it?" he asked

"Close your eyes" she told him. He closed his eyes "Now hold out your hand". He held his hand out and olivia placed something in his hand. "Okay you can open them now" she told him.

Elliot opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he looked into his hand, a huge grin on his face.

"Your…. We….. a baby" he said as he looked at the baby scan photo in his hand "Were having a baby" he yelled picking her up and spinning her round kissing her hard. All their friends and family started clapping and cheering as they heard him yelling the news.

"Actually baby" she laughed as he spun her "Take a closer look at the photo think you will see there is two there"

"God I love you Stabler" he grinned.

"Same back at you Stabler" she smiled back at him.

**Hope you all enjoyed the final chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews on this story, it has been great to write. Much love to you allxx**


End file.
